


Sinónimos de dolor

by Romakal



Series: No puedo perderte [1]
Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Angustía, Dolor, F/M, Imprimacion, Lazos de hermanos, M/M, Manada Black, Manada Uley - Freeform, Manadas divididas, No se que más etiquetas poner, Renesmee ahijada de Jacob, Sam un buen Alfa, Seth es la mano derecha, Vinculo de manada, Vinculos rotos, alma gemela, corazon roto, egipto, herido, malas decisiones, mención de suicidio, sacrificio
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 08:48:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 19,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29186550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Romakal/pseuds/Romakal
Summary: Jacob tiene dos opciones, quedarse y morir por un corazón roto o intentar marcharse para darle al amor de su vida la oportunidad de ser feliz con otra persona sin que él tenga que verlo en el proceso.Tenia que huir y Benjamin tenia una salida para él.Una historia sobre como Jacob Black decide que morir por amor no es una opción y tiene que salir de allí antes de que sus sentimientos lo traicionen y arruinen la vida de su imprimación, tiene que irse antes de decirle a Edward Cullen cuanto lo ama.
Relationships: Amun/Kebi (Twilight), Benjamin/Tia (Twilight), Edward Cullen/Bella Swan, Jacob Black/Edward Cullen
Series: No puedo perderte [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2142825
Comments: 4
Kudos: 43





	1. TEMPORADA 1

**Author's Note:**

> LIBRO UNO.  
> Jacob enamorado de un Cullen, veamos si eso funciona.   
> Esta historia esta siendo publicada también en mi cuenta de Wattpad SrySrBlackCullen pueden pasarse con mucho gusto.

_**A veces se sentía invencible, otras veces solo esperaba que la batalla iniciara y todo el dolor desapareciera.** _

Jacob tiene dos opciones, quedarse y morir por un corazón roto o intentar marcharse para darle al amor de su vida la oportunidad de ser feliz con otra persona sin que él tenga que verlo en el proceso.

Jacob tiene que buscar una esperanza, algo más allá de Forks que lo haga desear seguir viviendo.

Jacob necesita deshacerse de una imprimación que dolía con cada respiro que daba y que implicaba un sacrificio que había pagado por más de un año. Ni siquiera se trataba de su mejor amiga o de la hermosa Renesmee, era sobre el hombre que continuaba en sus sueños más dulces y las más aterradoras pesadillas.

Tenia que huir y Benjamin del clan egipcio tenia una salida y un propósito para él.


	2. El dolor de Jacob Black

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Una casa llena de vampiros que creen que Jacob esta enamorado de su mejor amiga y dos que saben la verdad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Todos y cada uno de los capítulos estan narrados desde el punto de vista de Jacob.

Se suponía que esto sería sencillo. Cuando Sam me dijo que yo era un hombre lobo todo lo que yo podía pensar era en lo cool que era eso y lo mucho que a Bella le gustaría saber las noticias de que mis amigos no estaban siendo empujados a las drogas y al vandalismo. Luego, por supuesto, los grandes secretos comenzaron y desde allí no pude detenerlos.

"¿Estas bien Jacob, estas listo?" Bella me pregunto esa mañana cuando nos encontramos en la orilla del jardín al comienzo de los arboles que daban inicio al bosque, le sonreí apenas la vi. Ella y Edward habían pasado un verdadero suplicio luchando por su felicidad y por conservar a su familia intacta. Yo estaba peleando por la misma causa. "Se que esto es difícil para ti, se que preferirías hacer cualquier otra cosa, pero realmente aprecio que estés aquí" Ella estaba hermosa, con su nueva postura de vampiro como si hubiera nacido para esta vida. Yo solo podía apreciar esos ojos rojos y darle gracias a quien sea el dios responsable porque ella estuviera con vida. ¿Y no era eso gracioso? Ella estaba en el lugar que yo deseaba, pero no podía odiarla.

"¿Haciendo cualquier otra cosa?" Pregunte divertido, una sonrisa fácil se deslizo por mis labios "Debes estar bromeando, no me perdería esta pelea por nada" Balancee mis puños en una imitación de un boxeador "Les vamos a partir la cara" Bella se rio de mis acciones y su rostro hermoso e inmortal se suavizo ligeramente.

"No se que haría sin ti" Eso claro me hizo sentir culpable, aunque me negué a pensar en ello demasiado, la familia había ido de cacería incluyendo a Edward Cullen asi que relativamente mis pensamientos estaban a salvo, pero no me arriesgaría aun con esa protección y la certeza de que cualquier pensamiento relacionado a mi imprimación era secreto para el lector de mentes. 

Me acerque a ella, aunque recordé a tiempo que mi olor a lobo le desagradaba y termine por decidir no tocarla demasiado para que no tuviera que soportar todo el día oliendo a _'perro mojado'._

"Serias una esposa y madre perfecta, eso serias" Le recordé "Ahora vuelve a la casa, voy a patrullar antes de que los chicos despierten y ver si puedo cubrir más terreno esta vez" Apenas pude convencerla de volver a la casa me relaje, estire los brazos detrás de mi espala y gire sobre mis talones para volver al bosque.

Convertirme de vuelta a la piel del lobo era completamente natural, las patas más fuertes me empujaron a una velocidad imprudente alrededor de la frontera asegurándome de que todos en la casa estuvieran a salvo. Las personas adentro me importaban, los Cullen eran buenos vampiros, una familia que luchaba por los suyos y se adentraba en peligrosos terrenos para conseguir la paz de quienes amaban. Bella tenia muchísima suerte de tenerlos.

La manada (Seth y Leah) estaban dormidos todavía y no despertarían hasta más adelante asi que estaba bien. La carrera estaba dándome espacio para respirar antes de que todo se desmoronara y tuviera que despedirme esta vez para siempre de todos los que yo amaba.

Planeaba morir en esa lucha.

"¿Puedo acompañarte?" Tomo todo mi control no saltar sobre los huesos del vampiro a mi lado, sacudí la cabeza con un bufido animal y lo deje continuar. "Pareces un poco distante últimamente" Él vampiro observo. No me importaba que me acompañara, pero esperaba que no planeara hablar todo el recorrido "No te culpo" Continuo, hubo un árbol caído en nuestro camino y mientras que yo fui poderoso, él fue grácil en un salto agradable "Estar peleando en esta guerra protegiendo a quien amas y verle hacer su vida felizmente con alguien más debe ser increíblemente difícil." Bufe de nuevo. Él no tenía ni idea.

No era un secreto para nadie que había rumores sobre mi enamoramiento por Bella, todos lo sabían y todos me miraban con un pesar lo bastante grande para derrumbar mi paciencia. No estaba enamorado de mi mejor amiga, maldita sea. 

El resto del recorrido fue largo y afortunadamente en silencio. Terminamos a tiempo para que escuchara las voces de Leah y Seth unírseme, los chicos saludaron y les avise sobre la compañía vampírica que arrastraba. Los envié de vuelta a la casa para que desayunaran algo y fui informado sobre el regreso de los Cullen a la casa, Edward, Emmeth y otros de los invitados regresaban de la cacería.

Aligerando el paso hasta un trote tranquilo me detuve para recobrar el aliento ligeramente y luego forcé mi cambio de regreso a la piel humana, encontré de reojo que él vampiro giraba el rostro para darme privacidad asi que desanudé los pantalones de mi tobillo y los subí por mis piernas.

"Puedes mirar" Dije ligeramente divertido. El jovencillo regreso sus ojos a mí y sonrió cálidamente. "Los demás volvieron de cazar, puedes irte ahora para estar en el siguiente grupo" Informé.

"Oh, es bueno saberlo, pero no estoy haciendo tiempo. Realmente quería hablar contigo, si me das la oportunidad" Talle mi cabello hacia atrás y me pregunte por un segundo sobre que quería hablar un vampiro al que no le había dirigido la palabra desde que llego antes de desestimar mis preocupaciones si era de Bella de quien quería hablar o de la guerra entonces se encontraría con la misma respuesta que le daba a todo el mundo incluido mi corazón.

"Entonces habla, podemos caminar para perder la energía" El vampiro hizo una bonita cara de confusión.

"¿La energía?" Pregunto, asentí.

"Aún estoy acelerado por la carrera, adrenalina bombeando por mi cuerpo ¿Caminar y calmarme antes de tener que volver?" El vampiro hizo un pequeño ruido de entendimiento y accedió bastante caballerosamente. "Entonces" Me di cuenta de que no recordaba su nombre "Lo siento, ¿Cómo te llamabas?" Pregunté avergonzado, de verdad debí poner más atención cuando fui presentado.

"Benjamin" Contesto el chupasangre poniendo una mano en el pecho ceremoniosamente "Y tú eres Jacob Black, el Alfa de la pequeña manada que peleara de nuestro lado" Tuve que reírme sobre eso, no me consideraba un Alfa aun, todo era tan desesperante y confuso para mí, no había tenido la oportunidad de aceptar esos lazos. "Lo lamento, ¿Es gracioso?" Pregunto bastante amable.

"No, no lo es por eso me reí" Él aun parecía confundido, pero decidí que no merecía una explicación asi que hice un gesto para que dejara el tema correr. Él asintió pareciendo incomodo ahora. "Entonces _Ben_ ¿Qué era lo que querías discutir conmigo? espero que no se trate de un favor como dejarte pasar al otro lado del territorio porque incluso si pudiera hacerlo sería demasiado peligroso" El chico comenzó a negar fervientemente, levantando las manos en señal de paz con las palmas hacia afuera y grandes ojos sorprendidos.

"Claro que no" Aseguro con convicción.

"Bien" Espere más información. Benjamin lucia francamente incomodo y se movió erráticamente por medio minuto antes de romper el silencio.

"Se que estas enamorado de Edward y no de Isabella."

Lo tenía en el suelo en menos de un suspiro, mis dientes de lobo presionados contra su cuello y la amenaza de romperlo en pedazos en un segundo ante cualquier movimiento en falso. Yo lo haría, lo destrozaría parte por parte y le prendería fuego solo por esas diez palabras.

"¡Espera, espera!" Rogo encajado contra el suelo, él no luchaba por soltarse. "No he dicho ni una palabra a nadie y no pienso hacerlo, no es esa mi intención, no te delatare" Repitió esas palabras como un mantra una y otra vez. 

Gruñí, furioso y raspando ligeramente la piel dura con los colmillos. El continuo sin intentar defenderse. Estuvimos en la misma posición por más de diez minutos antes de que lo soltara y yo pudiera volver a mi forma humana, no me moleste en ponerme la ropa esta vez, se había roto con el cambio de todas maneras.

"No sé de qué demonios estás hablando, pero más te vale que no empieces a crear rumores o pensamientos que le lleguen a los Cullen y eso incluye a Bella" Después de todo mi mejor amiga ya no era Swan.

Benjamin aún estaba sobándose la garganta en el suelo sin ánimos para ponerse de pie.

"Mi compañera tiene un don..." Él intento decir.

"No me importa si tiene un don o un super poder. No repitas esas palabras de nuevo. Jamás ¿Fui claro?" El vampiro movió su cabeza de arriba a abajo lentamente, despeine mi cabello y retrocedí. "No puedes pensar en ello, tu compañera tampoco debería pensar en eso, mis pensamientos son seguros, pero no los de ustedes" Benjamin finalmente se puso de pie.

"A Tia no le importa" él dijo "lo descubrió y no volvió a pensar en ello, solo me lo dijo por la curiosidad de que todos continuaban diciendo que tu estabas enamorado de Bella" Explico rápidamente, como si temiera que volviera a saltar sobre su cuello "Lo pensé mucho durante estos días" Había un gruñido cruel en mi hocico asi que se apresuró a aclarar "Nunca cuando Edward estaba cerca, yo solo quería...ofrecerte una salida" No sonaba demasiado convencido ahora, más dudoso que nada.

"¿Una salida de qué? "Pregunte, sabía que no mentía porque de otra manera el caos ya hubiera caído sobre nosotros.

"De Forks" El chico dijo por fin. "Tenemos un lugar en Egipto, hace calor y las pirámides son grandes y antiguas, pero hay bastante espacio para que corras y..." Tuve que detenerlo aquí.

"¿Estas ofreciéndome una casa como si fuera un perro de la calle que quieres adoptar?" Pregunte incrédulo. 

Asumí que de poder ponerse rojo este vampiro lo hubiera hecho.

"Estoy diciendo todo esto mal" Benjamin se quejó. Tomo un profundo respiro, cuadro los hombros y empezó de nuevo "Solo digo, que si hubiera sabido que los hombres lobo necesitaran una manada yo hubiera buscado más lobos para Asim" Fue esa única frase la que evito que yo volviera a atacarlo.

"¿Qué quieres decir con eso?" Pregunte confundido "¿Quién es Asim?" Benjamin se tocó la nuca mirando al suelo.

"Amun tiene prohibido que hablemos de eso, espero entiendas que es difícil romper la confianza de mi creador" Tamborilee mis dedos contra mis antebrazos claramente frustrado con el mocoso vampiro chupa sangre. "Asim es mi hijo y el de Tia" Finalmente confeso "Lo convertimos cuando lo encontramos en el oasis que frecuentamos y su don es el de poder cambiar a un lobo" En este punto tuve que sentarme en el tronco de un árbol para que las rodillas no cedieran hacia abajo.

"¿Estás diciendo que hay un vampiro capaz de convertirse en lobo? estas bromeando" Esto ya ni siquiera se trataba de Edward y de mí.

"No, no bromeo. Asim es...especial, como podrás entender él no sale mucho" explico "Esta...salvaje en su mayor parte, pero ahora que te hemos conocido, que podemos ver la dinámica de la manada creo que tenemos esperanza" Él debía estar bromeando, cada palabra que salía de su boca se me hacía cada vez más disparatada, él no podía estar diciéndome que me ofrecía una salida de Forks a su celda egipcia de oro para tratar con un vampiro capaz de cambiar a un lobo.

"Tú no tienes un hijo ni un vampiro, tú tienes un monstruo" Dije "Y yo no voy a ser parte de eso" Declare con fuerza.

"¿Ni siquiera si eso te permite salir de aquí después de que la batalla acabe, después de que el peligro allá pasado y tengas que enfrentarte a pasar día tras día fingiendo un amor que no sientes por tu mejor amiga y enfrentándote al hombre que realmente amas siendo feliz?" Su pregunta me hizo parar, mire sobre mi hombro al rostro desesperado. La suplica coloreaba los ojos dorados, pero yo no cedería.

"¿Quién te dijo que planeaba sobrevivir a esta guerra?" Y con eso finalmente le di la espalda, cambie a mi nueva forma lupina y corrí de nuevo rodeando el terreno y dejándolo atrás.

El dolor que yo sentía en mi pecho no se comparaba con nada que él pudiera alguna vez sentir, el saber que había sido un fracaso de lobo y un fracaso de alma gemela me lastimaba. Yo no había podido darle a mi imprimación el amor que deseaba otorgarle porque él ya tenía ese amor de una persona diez veces más maravillosa, una mujer que haría hasta lo imposible por él. Ella le había dado una hija, la felicidad más grande del mundo estaba reflejada en su rostro cada vez que él miraba a Bella. Eso era todo lo que yo podría alguna vez querer para él.

Pero aun asi dolía y probablemente seguiría doliendo lo que me restara de vida.


	3. La pena de un corazón roto

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Renesmee es la mejor ahijada de todo el mundo, la más comprensiva y amable.  
> Renesmee debería tener un premio por ser tan linda.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jacob me duele, me quema, me lastima.  
> Chingue su madre Edward Cullen.

Me había tomado dos días enterarme de cuál era el talento o don de Benjamin y eso me hizo pensar demasiado (mientras Edward no estuviera cerca) en porque no me había atacado apenas lo inmovilice en el bosque. El chupasangre de verdad debería estar desesperado para conseguirme en Egipto si me había dejado salirme con la mía.

“Jacke” Nessy me llamo desde el otro lado de la habitación, actualmente todos en la sala estábamos coordinando los últimos puntos del plan para el día de mañana. Rosalie me dio una larga y mala mirada con la niña en brazos.

“Ese soy yo” Canturree levantándome del sofá para traerla a mis brazos “Hola enana” Salude tomándola en mi cadera a pesar de que ya estaba demasiado grande para el gesto y sonriéndole a su carita de ángel.

“Ella esta cinco centímetros más alta” Rosalie menciono “no es enana” Ignore a la rubia como siempre lo hacía y me concentre en el algodón de azúcar inmortal que cargaba en mi cadera, le hice una cara boba.

“Mamá Rosalie está siendo sobreprotectora ¿Quieres ir a la cocina por una enorme malteada de chocolate?” Pregunte recibiendo una afirmación feroz de la pequeña, ignore también la inhalación brusca de Rosalie al ser llamada _‘mamá Rosalie’_ “Vámonos entonces, dejemos a los adultos planear cosas de guerra” Hubo un bufido desde algún lugar al que no le puse atención y desaparecí con la niña en la cocina. Senté a mi ahijada en la encimera de la mesa mientras empezaba a asaltar la alacena.

“Jacke ¿Tú amas a mamá?” Pregunto ella con toda la inocencia de sus pocos meses de vida.

“La amo con todo mi corazón” Acepte sin mentir, ella seria siempre y por siempre mi mejor amiga y no la odiaba por tener a Edward para ella, al contrario, Bella lo hacía más feliz que nunca y me alegraba por ambos. La niña estaba haciendo una carita adorable de confusión. “Eso quiere decir que ella y yo seremos amigos por y para siempre” Explique a la enana “Ella y tú papá son afines, significa que son perfectos el uno para el otro y su amor durara por siempre, mi amor por tu mami no interferirá en eso” Nessy aun parecía preocupada por algo.

Nessy me tendió la mano asi que deje la leche sobre la estufa apagada y la tome, su pequeña manita se perdía en la mía, pero ella no lo noto demasiado ocupada tocando mi cara con su otra mano.

Estaba acostumbrado al don de mi ahijada para ahora, acostumbrado a las imágenes e incluso ligeros sentimientos que eran como ella se comunicaba, sin embargo, lo que Renesmee me mostro cuando su don se activó me hizo doblarme por la mitad y luchar por respirar. _Había un gran árbol grueso con un hombre acurrucado en posición fetal entre sus raíces, el dolor del hombre fue palpable para ella y la hizo llorar de inmediato. El hombre semidesnudo pronuncio un solo nombre al mismo tiempo que sostenía su corazón como si intentara arrancarlo directamente de su pecho._

“¿Jacob, esta todo bien allá?” Alguien pregunto desde la sala. Nessy no se rindió, me mostro la siguiente parte provocándome un escalofrió de horror.

“Estamos bien” Escuche a mi ahijada contestar.

_ Hubo un ruido en la visión, un grito llamándola para comer y el hombre asustado con los ojos hinchados y llorosos salto una sola vez convirtiéndose en un lobo grande y café que salió corriendo, perdiéndose en el bosque. _

“Lo siento” Ella dijo cuando aparto su manita y me dejo deslizarme al suelo de rodillas en lo que solo podía ser algo asi como una amenaza para un ataque de pánico. 

Sacudí la cabeza obligándome a no contraerme en un mundo de dolor y recordar donde estaba y con quienes, Edward regresaría muy pronto, no podía quedarme en el suelo como un hombre destrozado. Me tomo unos minutos, pero lo logre.

“No te disculpes, no tienes la culpa” Mi voz ronca solo susurrada para ella. Me obligue a mí mismo a ponerme de pie otra vez. Ella tenía indicios de lágrimas en su carita asi que las aparte dulcemente de su rostro “Ven” Pedí atrayéndola a un fuerte abrazo. Nessy se acurruco en mi pecho abrazándome con toda su fuerza haciéndome un poco de daño. “Mantengamos esto entre nosotros dos ¿Bien?” Nessy dudo solo un segundo antes de asentir con confianza, su manita se presionó en mi rostro de nuevo.

_ -Amas a papá- _ Ella no lo estaba preguntando.

“Con cada pedazo de mi alma, mi corazón y mi cuerpo” Respondí. Ella pareció dudar un segundo y luego hizo otro mensaje.

_ -No como un amigo- _ No tuve el valor de responder esta vez. Le bese la frente y me aparte.

“Terminemos el chocolate” Ella no insistió, pero tuve la certeza de que no era necesario.

Nessy no se separó de mí el resto del día o la noche incluso cuando todos intentaron llevarla a su cama, ella se acurruco y gruñía o manoteaba si intentaban sacarla de mi abrazo. Edward se rio entre dientes cuando lo intento por última vez.

“¿Qué fue lo que paso para que este tan apegada?” Pregunto, su rostro a escasos centímetros de nosotros. Apreté un poco los dientes, solo ligeramente antes de pensar en la niña preocupada por la guerra.

“Ella solo no quiere que nada me pase, está un poco nerviosa.” Edward suspiro, la preocupación coloreo todo su rostro.

“Si, lo sé” Edward dijo en una confesión silenciosa. Luego hizo algo que no esperaba que hiciera, él me toco.

Contaba con una mano la cantidad de veces que Edward y yo habíamos tenido algún tipo de contacto físico amistoso desde que descubrí que era mi imprimación, una vez había sido una palmada en la espalda, luego un apretón de manos y luego nuestras manos rozándose al entregarme a Nessy y nombrarme su padrino. Ahora él tenía su mano directamente sobre la mía y mi corazón me traiciono disparándose como loco.

“Gracias por hacer esto Jacob” Dijo el vampiro seriamente “El que estés aquí significa mucho para nosotros. Se que solo lo hace por Bella, pero...”

“¿Solo por Bella?” Pregunte sonriéndole con toda la falsa alegría de un corazón que no podía dejar de escaparse con el errático ritmo. “Me diste una ahijada Cullen, estoy haciendo esto por las dos” Edward soltó una risa genuina, hermosa y sonora que me calentó e intento unir los pedazos que dolían en mi pecho.

“Cierto” Sus ojos se dirigieron a la niña dormida en mis brazos y su expresión me hizo recordar porque estaba haciendo esto para empezar, a pesar del dolor y la sensación de que perdía poco a poco la capacidad de sentir mi corazón de nuevo, esa expresión de dicha, felicidad y puro amor lo valía. Valía cada segundo. “Ellas significan todo para mí” Edward dijo sin saber que por mi mente corrían cosas que no podía controlar, el vínculo de imprimación permanecía bloqueado para el lado de Edward, el lazo que conectaría nuestras mentes era diferente a su don, trabajaba en otra frecuencia asi que había pensamientos que yo podía resguardar de su implacable lectura.

“Lo sé” Dije sin mirarlo a la cara, Nessy dio un ronquido que me arranco una sonrisa. “Vete” Le dije luego de un momento de solo estar mirándola como un par de acosadores extraños. “La cuidare el resto de la noche y puedo usar algo de sueño antes de que el gran día comience” Edward sonrió con tristeza en las esquinas de sus labios.

“Si no la llevo a casa Bella me asesinara” Dijo y recordé que él tenía un punto, Bella querría tener a su niña esta noche.

Intentamos entre ambos deshacer el agarre de pulpo de Nessy sin despertarla sin éxito, los ojos de ella se abrieron y medio enfocaron a su padre y luego a mí, su manita se agarró de mi brazo y en el contacto con mi piel desnuda ella me mostro una imagen de los tres acurrucados en el sofá. Edward alzo las cejas.

“¿Qué fue eso?” Pregunto confundido. Suspire, me temía que esto pasaría. Confiaba con mi más grande secreto a una niña de unos meses de edad con la apariencia de una de once.

“No lo sé, solo vi un sofá” Mentí, luego cambie el tema “Ella hace eso incluso dormida” Edward observo a ambos un rato antes de encogerse de hombros y decir que si, que ella hacia eso porque era joven y ya lo controlaría mejor al crecer. “Dile a Bella que intente descansar, meditar o algo para que no se preocupe tanto” Edward finalmente acomodo a su hija en sus brazos y me dio una afirmación silenciosa.

“Lo hare, gracias por cuidarla” Pude haber ganado un premio al mejor actor cuando le sonreí tranquilo y amable.

“Estoy para eso” Tan rápido como lo dije di un paso atrás. “Ahora largo los dos” Corrí, Edward se quejó un poco diciendo que en teoría esta era su casa. No le hice caso empujándolo ligeramente hacia la puerta.

Edward estaba riéndose mucho cuando finalmente estuvo fuera y yo en la puerta. Antes de irse por completo él miro hacia mí una última vez.

“Gracias Jacob” Era una reverencia, un apoyo tan profundo y un agradecimiento de corazón. La lealtad y cariño en esas dos palabras cubrió un poco del desastre emocional que cargaba. No pude hablar, no sabía si mi voz podría soportarlo o si estallaría en llanto y todo se acabaría asi que moví ligeramente la cabeza y envié un pensamiento decente con un ‘de nada’.

Luego tuve que verlo desaparecer en la oscuridad con su hija en brazos para ir a reencontrarse con su esposa.

Cerré la puerta, golpee mi espalda contra ella y me deslice hacia el suelo con los brazos apretados en mis rodillas y mi rostro hundido en el hueco que formaban.

“La pena de un corazón roto” Dijo una voz femenina frente a mí, no sabía quién era, pero la deje ser cuando se deslizo a mi lado sin tocarme. Me quede dormido allí, arrullado solo con la idea de que mañana todo habría acabado y el dolor por fin desaparecería para no volver jamás.


	4. El pesar del lobo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La batalla se termino tan rápido que Jacob no la sintió. A situaciones desesperadas medidas desesperadas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pues nos vamos a chingar todos y se acabo el problema.  
> Renesmee te amo.

Alice había aparecido de nuevo, cargaba con ella a su esposo, dos testigos más y un joven alto de aspecto guerrero. No sabía que era lo que estaba pasando, pero Renesmee sobre mi lomo era un peso de conciencia. Tenía que cuidar de mi ahijada, lo sabía, lo intentaría de corazón, pero sabía que yo no podía salir de Forks con vida. Era literalmente imposible que yo dejara a Edward peleando solo aun con la ayuda adicional, me desgarraría de adentro hacia afuera el solo intentarlo. Y de todos modos allí estaba, dispuesto a intentarlo para cumplir con mi palabra.

Había gruñidos de la manada, Sam estaba dándome miradas de reojo desde su posición oculta entre los árboles. Él no sabía porque yo había sido tan firme en defender a los Cullen, ellos creían que Nessy era mi imprimación asi que habían venido a ayudar a pesar de las peleas y la separación de la manada. Había lobos posicionados en todos lados, listos para saltar a la pelea y a defender el territorio, yo sabía que ellos creían que estaban haciendo lo correcto, pero solo me hubiera gustado que dejara a algunos de los más jóvenes en casa. Esto estaba destinado a ser una batalla a muerte no un parque de juegos.

Estaba listo para empezar a correr a cualquier señal de problemas (no sabía a qué dirección correría, pero esperaba tener el corazón listo para averiguarlo). Edward estaba tan tenso que si alguien le decía ‘boo’ saltaría cuarenta metros al cielo. Renesmee presiono su manita más firmemente y me transmitió su preocupación, ronronee para ella o la versión ronroneo de un lobo que era como un sordo gruñido bajo con la intención de calmarla. Y asi de repente...

“¡Si!” Edward grito asustándonos a todos y Alice dio un salto alegre hacia atrás quintando su mano del agarre del vampiro anciano. Aro lucia más pálido si era posible cuando pidió una reunión urgente con sus hermanos. El corazón se me fue al suelo cuando lentamente las piezas empezaron a encajar, los grandes y poderosos se rindieron, declarando su rendición dándonos la victoria sin el derramamiento de sangre. 

Renesmee fue sacada de mi lomo y arrojada a los brazos de sus padres, hubo gritos de júbilo y placer por todas partes, Seth choco con mi costado y Leah lamio el pelaje de su hermano haciéndolo retorcerse y quejarse comenzando un juego rudo. Los deje ser, contento de que ellos estuvieran por fin a salvo e impactado por el nuevo giro de eventos, había sido tan pesimista pensando que no nos salvaríamos, que habría una gran batalla inevitable hoy y que tendría que caer. Me di cuenta de lo cobarde que sonaba en mi mente ahora mismo y me alejé de la celebración. Corrí hacia el borde del bosque hasta volver a mi forma humana, ignoré el llamado de Sam para que me reuniera con él y cuando estuve vestido volví al claro con la gente que se abrazaba o se despedía. Rodee el abrazo de Carlisle y su agradecimiento solo con una correspondencia cortes y rápida. Mi objetivo era muy claro.

Benjamin se dio la vuelta un poco asustado cuando lo tome desprevenido del brazo a mitad de su propia celebración victoriosa. La mujer en sus brazos también me miro, ojos que me reconocieron por alguna razón y brillaron con afilada comprensión.

“Sácame de aquí” Rogué. Benjamin pareció herido un segundo antes de que asintiera, sus ojos tan comprensivos como los de su esposa, sello su aceptación poniendo una mano en mi hombro.

“Todo estará bien Jacke” Él prometió y aunque quise creerle sabía que estaba perdiendo mi cordura.

Alguien llamo mi nombre en la multitud de vampiros, una y otra vez con júbilo y sonrisas que ponían a las estrellas envidiosas de su brillo. Pude ver el rostro de Benjamin contraerse en una mueca dolorosa cuando tomé un respiro y sonreí con fuerza al girarme a tiempo para atrapar a Bella en mis brazos. Sabía que me veía como un maldito hipócrita, pero no podía detenerme a preocuparme por eso.

“¡Ganamos!” Ella incluso logro sostenerme en el aire unos segundos antes de bajarme.

“Si, si, solo recuerda que aun puedes romperme las costillas” Medio bromee. Bella lanzo su cabeza hacia atrás con una carcajada adorable, ella me beso en la cara: mejillas, nariz y frente.

“Gracias, gracias, gracias ¡Estuviste increíble!” No había hecho nada, pero la deje que hablara y la rodee confortablemente con mis brazos acariciando su espalda, me gustaba esta nueva Bella tanto como la otra, ella más confiada y poderosa. Estaba vistiendo el traje al que estaba destinada y a punto de vivir la vida que ella merecía con el hombre que ella amaba y que la amaba de vuelta.

“Aquí están, Nessy también quiere un abrazo de su padrino” Edward interrumpió llegando con una pequeña en los brazos, Bella salto hacia atrás lejos de mi abrazo y ella fue reemplazada por mi enana favorita. Nessy me mostro su felicidad, la familia reunida, todos contentos. El mal se había ido y ella podía vivir feliz.

La extrañaría, la extrañaría casi tanto como iba a extrañar a Edward. El ángel en mis brazos era un pedacito del hombre que sostenía mi corazón sin ser consciente de ello.

“Al parecer Benjamin y Tia volverán cuando encuentren a Amun y Kebi” Edward dijo sonando un poco incrédulo, aunque sonriendo todavía, lucia como un verdadero ángel y yo solo podía mirarlo desde la distancia. “Me alegrara que vuelvan, quiero agradecerles de manera apropiada por haberse quedado. Ellos fueron parte crucial de todo esto” Nessy levanto la mirada desde mi cuello y presiono ambas manos en mi rostro ignorando a su papá.

_Vi una playa con arena brillante, su mamá, su papá y yo caminando por ella. Nessy y o jugaríamos a construir castillos de arena._ El corazón se me hizo pesado cuando solo le bese la frente y la abrace con toda mi fuerza. No podía estar aquí para eso.

“¿Qué es lo que te mostro?” Bella pregunto sacándola de mis brazos, Nessy le dio a su mamá la visión y Bella se rio con cariño asegurándole que lo harían, que su padrino Jacob le enseñaría a construir los castillos de arena más grandes de todos.

“Sam está aquí” Edward dijo, sus ojos fijos en el bosque “La manada se ha dispersado para vigilar que todos los vampiros salgan del pueblo, él se quedó atrás para hablarte” Edward me comunico directamente. Bella escucho eso y rápidamente miro a la línea de árboles detrás de nosotros.

“¿Dónde está?, ¿Vino después de todo? quiero decirle algunas cosas yo misma” Edward se le adelanto rodeándola cariñosamente con los brazos y besándole la frente para apaciguar su temperamento. Tuve que mirar en otra dirección y respirar por la boca para calmarme yo mismo.

“Llevare esa conversación a la reserva” Interrumpí antes de que Bella insistiera “Los veré más tarde” Corrí hacia Sam antes de que cualquiera de ellos pudiera detenerme, Bella sobre todo era terca como nadie asi que me asegure de que no me siguiera cuando cambie de forma y me enlace con Sam. ‘ _La reserva’_ fue todo lo que dije antes de cerrar el enlace y empezar a correr.

Mientras más lejos iba más sentía que mi cuerpo pesaba, esto era lo que me había temido. Yo estaba perdiendo aquí, había esperado la guerra sin mirar cuantas muertes habría solo para que alguien detuviera el dolor de seguir viendo a mi imprimación con alguien más. No había pensado realmente en nadie más que en mí, Edward o Nessy junto a Bella con bastante brevedad. Había buscado esa muerte casi con desesperación y sabía que empeoraría si me quedaba en Forks.

Todo el pesar, el corazón que se me rompía luego de cada abrazo o cada beso, quería que todo fuera consumido por la distancia y el silencio. Quería poder vivir por mí mismo sin el pesar que se alojaba en mi interior. 

Y solo podía esperar que irme con un clan vampírico con un propósito extraño no fuera una decisión estúpida empujada por ese mismo dolor y la desesperación.


	5. La tristeza del Alfa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam es un buen Alfa y la manada de Jacob es la mejor manada de todas.  
> Pudo haber salido peor...

No quise que la manada estuviera involucrada en esta conversación, ni de mi lado ni del suyo asi que ambos volvimos a humanos luego de pedir con una orden Alfa que no fuéramos molestados o espiados por ningún miembro hasta que hubiéramos resuelto nuestros asuntos pendientes.

“Se lo de la niña” Fue lo primero que Sam expreso luego de que ambos entráramos a mi casa con los shorts ya puestos “Si nos hubieras dicho desde un principio que estabas...”

“No estoy imprimado de Nessy” Lo corte antes de que continuara, no quería malos entendidos aquí “Fui nombrado padrino de ella, pero no es mi alma gemela ni mi imprimación” Explique.

Hubo un tenso silencio. Recordé mi dolor cuando corrí hacia él con la preocupación de una Bella que estaba muriendo por la criatura en su interior y la inmediata decisión de Sam de matar a la niña, ahora no me arrepentía de haberla defendido. Fuera o no mi imprimación ella no merecía lo que Sam había planeado hacer y esperaba que mi ahijada nunca se enterara.

“Si ella no lo es, entonces no me explico porque demonios fuiste en mi contra, te separaste de la manada y te llevaste a Leah y a Seth” Había un gruñido amenazante en su tono.

“No me los lleve, ellos salieron corriendo detrás de mí. De hecho, les ordené más de una vez que volvieran, pero Seth no quería dejarme solo y Leah...” Hice una mueca, Leah había estado desesperada por escapar de Sam.

“Ella tomo la oportunidad” Sam se desinflo cayendo de culo al sofá, yo en cambio me moví por una cerveza. Lo vi frotar las manos en su cara y exhalar como un hombre agotado. “Realmente no lo entiendo Jacob” Dijo severamente, confundido y cansado “sé que estas enamorado de ella, pero es una mujer casada ¿De verdad crees después de todo lo que sucedió ella te miraría de otra manera que no sea con amistad?” Sam pregunto, todo su rostro mostraba el cruel agotamiento y las horas de insomnio que había estado sufriendo a lo largo de estos últimos meses “Dejaste todo para ir a salvarla, traicionaste a la manada y la abandonaste. Tú me retaste.” Sam más que enojado sobre eso se miraba herido y me hizo darme cuenta de lo idiota que me estaba comportando con él.

“No lo hice porque estoy enamorado de ella” Dije por fin, ahogándome en la nueva revelación de lo mucho que a Sam le importaba la manada, me acerqué pasándole una cerveza. Sam la tomo de mala gana, pero no la bebió, sino que le dio una mirada a la mía.

“Eres menor de edad” Me recordó. Le sonreí porque él era más un Alfa de lo que yo sería jamás, allí estaba agotado, herido y cansado con mis evasiones, pero aun preocupado por mí. Levanté mi botella y le mostré la etiqueta que rezaba la falta de alcohol en ella. Por mucho que me gustaría emborracharme lo más probable es que ni siquiera fuera posible. En cuanto mi bebida fue aclarada Sam regreso a la conversación “Si no lo hiciste por que la amas, entonces ¿Por qué?” Sam pregunto.

Allí supe que Sam merecía saber, Sam había luchado contra su mente cerrada para intentar entender el porqué, por qué yo había luchado con tanta fuerza a pesar del peligro y me había separado de su protección para poder proteger algo que no podía comprender. También supe que yo no podría decírselo, lo que por supuesto, me hirió, pero por mucho que yo lo quisiera no podría decir las palabas y no era porque temiera su reacción, Sam llegaría a ser ruidoso y querría un pedazo de Edward si se enteraba. Yo no podía decírselo por las razones más egoístas, no podía decírselo porque pronunciarlo en voz alta lo hacía real, real en una manera que no había afrontado desde hace mucho, real en el sentido en que no estaría solo en mi cabeza sino afuera en palabras que borrarían cualquier posibilidad de escapar. Se convertiría en mi ruina.

“Tenía que hacerlo” Sam espero más, pero yo no sabía que más podía darle que no pintara el cuadro más horrible de todos.

“¿Eso es todo lo que vas a decir?, ¿Tenías que hacerlo?” Sam estaba gruñendo una vez más, su ira regresando atreves de su tristeza “¡¿TENÍAS QUE HACERLO?!” El Alfa se levantó, arrojo la cerveza y se posiciono intentando intimidarme “¡Estoy intentando entenderte Jacob, estoy intentando averiguar cuál es la razón!” Sam temblaba, había algo roto en sus ojos, no sabía que esto le había dolido tanto como Alfa y hermano hasta que me lo hizo ver “¡La que sea que me des la aceptare!” Él grito. Desesperado, herido. Traicionado. “¡¿Qué podría ser más importante que tu manada?!” Hubo un empujón de su parte y mi botella cayó al suelo mojándolo todo. No me importo, verlo asi dolía más de lo que había anticipado.

Sabía que tenía que decirlo, sabía que me quedaba sin opciones.

“Mi imprimación esta allí” Dije lentamente saboreando el sabor salado en mi lengua “Mi imprimación estaba en la línea directa de fuego” Las palabras me eran ajenas, como si alguien las dijera por mí y retumbaban cerca como si esperaran que flaqueara para herirme. “Y Bella es mi mejor amiga, la...” Me silencie. No podía decir esa parte, decir que ella era la mujer que hacía que Edward enfrentara al mundo para mantenerla a su lado seria decir demasiado. “no la abandonaría” me corregí “¿Tú lo harías si fuera Leah?” Sam trago saliva, su boca se abrió y cerró por unos segundos sin saber cómo contestar esa última pregunta. Al final el Alfa frente a mi decidió volver al tema en vez de responder.

“¿Quién es ella?, ¿Es una vampiro, por eso no quieres decirme?” Si, era algo como eso. Mi cara debió delatarme porque Sam se retiró, se peinó el cabello hacia atrás y murmuro algunas cosas para sí mismo que no me moleste en entender antes de regresar al sofá. Las razones para mantenerme callado se vieron cada vez más hipócritas para mi cuando él movió su cabeza en afirmación sin hacer ninguna mueca de rencor o negación. Sam me destruyo cuando él continuo “Bien, bien, puedo manejar que sea una vampiro. Es inusual y va a costar un poco de trabajo, pero podemos hacer que encaje en...”

“Me voy a Egipto.” Por la cara que Sam estaba haciendo (como si estuviera estreñido) probablemente debí decir las cosas con más tacto. 

Ni cinco minutos después ambos estábamos peleándonos como animales salvajes atacándonos el uno al otro. Su ira y la traición se mezclaban con sus ganas de darme una paliza por los recientes meses, los lobos estaban tentados a intervenir, muchos de ellos gritaron que nos detuviéramos, pero esto era entre él y yo y la orden había sido muy clara en que se mantuvieran jodidamente lejos de nuestro asunto. Sam era colmillos, furia ciega y yo solo estaba intentando darle la mayor cantidad de pelea para que lo sacara todo fuera de su sistema.

Rodamos en el suelo, nos encontramos a mitad de un salto en el aire, dientes y garras por todas partes. El dolor de Sam me dolía, pero no era un dolor que te abriera de adentro hacia afuera asi que en cambio lo deje tomar una pequeña muestra del mío deseando que si el experimentaba esa pequeña parte de mi corazón podría entender.

“Mierda” Sam jadeaba cuando cambiando de vuelta a humano tan rápido como pudo hacerlo, estaba encogido en la tierra observándome con autentico horror. Me senté cerca de él sin molestarme en ponerme la ropa hecha añicos. “¿Qué fue eso?” Pregunto aun intentando respirar atreves de las secuelas de ese recuerdo que paso tan rápido que probablemente no pudo apreciarlo.

“Eso fue mi imprimación” Susurre “Siendo feliz y haciendo una vida con alguien que no soy yo, pasando su inmortal vida con una persona increíble, con una familia amorosa y suficientes amigos para que yo no sea un protector necesario” Sam tenía lágrimas en los ojos, yo corrí el rostro intentando no ver la verdadera compasión. A lo lejos por el bosque un montón de lobos aullaron sin saber que había pasado. “Necesito encontrarme Sam, encontrar un propósito que darme y obligarme a dejar de anhelar algo que no tendré” El Alfa se enderezo, una posición sentada antes de jalarme del brazo y apretarme con toda su fuerza en un devastador abrazo.

“Maldito cachorro terco e idiota” Sam dijo con la garganta cortada en un llanto de compasión y entendimiento. “¿Por qué eres tan horriblemente independiente?, ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste desde el principio? Pudimos haber ayudado” Bufé contra la piel de su hombro sin devolverle el abrazo del todo “Somos una manada por esa razón, para que no estés solo en esto, el dolor de uno de nosotros se comparte por todos” Asentí, lo sabía y había dolido cada paso lejos de ellos, pero había sido la decisión correcta.

“Esta batalla probo todas nuestras debilidades y fortalezas” Dije alejándolo ligeramente “Y mi debilidad está en esa casa, celebrando una victoria definitiva a una situación que nadie imaginaba” Sam me estaba dando esa triste mirada de un Alfa y un hermano mayor. “Tenías razón sobre la imprimación, encontrar a la persona a la que estas destinado es hermoso, te llena de esperanza y un propósito... pero no había sido probado el lado malo” Sam no dijo nada, asumí que no tenía nada que decir.

“¿Y realmente te iras?” Pregunto luego de un momento “¿Qué hay de tu padre?” Gracias Sam por recordarme algo a lo que tampoco me quería enfrentar. “Jacob, él no puede quedarse solo” Sacudí la cabeza, lo sabía.

“Rachel viene en camino con su novio y el nuevo bebe” Confesé agradeciendo que hayamos terminado con la parte de abrir nuestros corazones y todo eso “Cree que tengo una beca en el extranjero que estoy tomando este año, viene para quedarse” Se me había ocurrido gracias a algo que dijo Emmeth durando el embarazo de Bella, Rachel que no estaba cerca para saber qué clase de estudiante era solo me había felicitado y dicho que arreglaría todo para venir.

“¿Y qué le vas a decir a Billy? él no te comprara eso” Estaba muy consciente de que mi padre no lo haría y miles de planes podían haber funcionado para el viejo hombre, pero sabía que nada más que la más absoluta verdad podía ser aceptada. Papá estaría destrozado, gritaría y maldeciría, pero estaría bien era tan fuerte como una montaña. 

“La verdad” Asegure. “Le diré la verdad” Sam aspiro, consciente de que no podía ordenarme hacer nada ahora que los dos éramos Alfas lo cual me hizo reafirmar mi decisión de que haberme separado por muy doloroso que hubiera sido era totalmente lo correcto. Algún día estaba destinado a pasar, nos habíamos convertido demasiado en Alfas para estar en la misma manada.

“¿Y qué hay de Seth y Leah?” Ese era otro punto peliagudo. Adoraba a esos dos, pero no podía llevármelos a Egipto con un puñado de vampiros. Tenían escuela, tenían responsabilidades en la reserva y su madre no soportaría que ellos se marcharan. “Ellos no pueden ir contigo Jacob, lo sabes” Suspiré, me puse de pie y el me siguió rápidamente.

“Vas a tener que aceptarlos de vuelta, incluso a Leah” Sam tenía una mueca en los labios, pequeña pero allí estaba.

“Ella no estará contenta” Tuve que bufar, divertido genuinamente por su comentario.

“¿Contenta? los dos van a querer arrancarte la cabeza. No están felices con tus ultimas órdenes y tampoco están dispuestos a ser lobos serviciales bajo tu mando. Ellos tendrán que aprender, eventualmente” Sam parecía sorprendido por alguna razón.

“¿No están contentos conmigo, porque demonios no?, dijiste que ellos se fueron para que tu no estuvieras solo” Fruncí el ceño ¿Seguramente Sam estaba bromeando?, pero no parecía ser el caso.

“Sam” Dije lentamente “Independientemente de mi corazón y mis sentimientos involucrados, Seth es un niño.” Explique “Un niño con más conciencia del bien y el mal que cualquier otra persona dentro de la manada, Seth es probablemente mi brújula para dirigirme, fu un excelente segundo al mando a pesar de su edad” Declare firmemente “Seth no solo es valiente y leal como nadie que haya conocido, una vez que él se posiciono a mi lado simplemente supe que era lo correcto, el mocoso desesperante mantuvo mi línea de visión clara todo lo que pudo, muchas veces hubiera girado en dirección equivocada sino fuera por él” Sam no parecía creerlo.

“Estamos hablando del chico que dice _cool_ con cada cosa que le mostremos y su mayor secreto es lanzar barras de jamón al techo de la escuela.” Reprimí una sonrisa cariñosa por ello, el chico estaba totalmente loco.

“Si, ese mismo” Entramos de vuelta a la casa mientras hablábamos “El mismo chico que se negó a seguir una orden para matar a una niña mitad humana y mitad vampiro en base a las pruebas de dos vampiros que cuentan con nuestra confianza, uno empático que podía sentir las emociones reales de ella como un ser humano y un vampiro con telepatía que podía escuchar la inteligencia de la niña y calcular su estado mental” Sam tenía apretado los dientes en este punto.

“Era un factor desconocido, nosotros no...”

“Como un lobo imprimado de un vampiro, ese es otro factor desconocido.” Lo interrumpí. Estaba mintiendo a medias, Jasper no estaba en la casa para decirnos lo que sentía de la niña, pero Seth confiaba en Edward casi ciegamente. Me gustaba eso, no podía evitar sentirme contento de que a mi manada le agradara mi imprimación “Seth es más de lo que tus ojos ven Sam” El Alfa no parecía comprarme nada de lo que estaba diciendo, su mente cerrada en este punto no le dejaría escucharme.

“Lo que tu digas” No discutiría esto con Sam, podía dejar que él lo descubriera. Seth era mejor que todos ellos y yo tenía pruebas para respaldar al muchacho.

Nos cambiamos en silencio, opte por usar una camiseta y los dos nos sentamos en el sofá con nuevas botellas de cerveza para esperar que papá volviera. Mi teléfono sonó dos veces, el número de Edward en una y el de Bella en el otro, pero no conteste a ninguno de los dos, no tenía corazón para enfrentarme a ellos ahora mismo, ya había pasado una tortura de interrogatorio con Sam y me esperaba otro con papá.

Cuando la camioneta llego y escuchamos la voz de papá en el frente de la casa Sam se puso de pie.

“Buena suerte” Deseo, me levante también.

“Cuida de mis cachorros” Bromee, Sam golpeo mi hombro con una sonrisa más sincera esta vez.

“Lo hare” Prometió antes de irse.

Había curado parte de la tristeza del Alfa, pero aun tenía que enfrentarme a un padre que estaría muy, muy enojado con las noticias.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jacob siendo un Alfa cursi es todo lo que yo amo.  
> No creo que Sam cuidando a los cachorros vaya a ser necesarios ¿Alguien cree que esos dos hermanos dejen ir a Jacob asi como asi? Leah sobre todo...  
> Buena suerte intentando sacártelos de encima Jacob XD


	6. El desconsuelo de un padre

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Billy escucha por primera vez lo que su hijo a estado viviendo los últimos meses y lo peor de todo es que él sabe apenas Jacob lo explica quien es la imprimación de su hijo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Billy me agrada XD  
> Chingue su madre Edward Cullen en esta historia, de nuevo.

Al principio las cosas habían ido bien, Billy había escuchado mi versión aburrida de la historia/intento de batalla cuando se la conté, se rio en algunas partes como cuando los Voulturis salieron corriendo con la cola entre las patas o cuando Alice llego con refuerzos y una sonrisa depredadora para hacerse cargo de la situación que nadie más podía controlar. Luego llegamos a la parte de la que yo quería hablar y de la que quería huir.

“Encontré a mi imprimación” Fueron mis palabras de inicio. Él pareció no comprender del todo en ese momento, pareció muy confundido e incluso un poco asustado, pero antes de que él pudiera decir algo yo continúe “La encontré hace más de un año” Era técnicamente cierto, lo encontré a él ese día que nos enfrentamos en la casa de Bella cuando lo trajo de la muerte. Jamás había estado tan dividido emocionalmente como ese día, atrapado entre la felicidad de saber que había alguien destinado a mí y aterrorizado de que él preferiría morir a estar un día sin mi mejor amiga.

“¿Un año? ¿La manada sabe?” Pregunto con grandes ojos asombrados.

“Ellos saben una parte y me gustaría que se quedaran con esa parte sino te molesta” Papá sabia solo pequeñas cosas, lo había llamado desde la casa Cullen para informarle de la separación de la manada y no lo escuche cuando me ordeno volver a pesar de que tenía en su corazón las mejores intenciones. “Mi imprimación es un vampiro” Deje que la declaración llegar a su mente, deje que él tomara este pequeño pedazo de mí y lo destrozara a su antojo.

Obviamente lo primero en suceder fue la negación.

“¡Los lobos no impriman en vampiros! La imprimación se trata de reproducción, imprimas en la persona que está destinada a dar los más fuertes cachorros a la manada ¡No puedes estar imprimado de un vampiro!” él lanzo sus manos al aire, como si no lo aceptara y estuviera tomándome como un loco, yo no podía estar más en desacuerdo con la perspectiva de papá sobre la imprimación, pero no podíamos ahondar en eso en ese momento, además de que entendía que era la negación del momento lo que hablaba “¡Estas equivocado!, quizas solo confundiste el sentimiento o estas teniendo un mal día o...” Tuve que detenerlo allí, estaba siendo ridículo ahora.

“Es imposible confundir un enamoramiento con la imprimación papá” Rodee los ojos, era como comparar manzanas con rocas “No es una confusión, estoy muy seguro de que es mi alma gemela” Papá tenía el rostro sonrojado ligeramente, ojos húmedos y dientes apretados como un niño al que le han dicho que no puede tener un juguete de la tienda.

Lo siguiente que él tuvo fue la ira.

“¿Y por eso es por lo que dejaste la manada?, ¿Por eso abandonaste a Sam y a los demás?, ¿Para cuidar de un chupasangre?” No estaba hablando con el corazón y lo sabía, pero aun gruñí ligeramente ofendido a nombre de Edward y los demás Cullen. Ya habíamos superado el punto de enemigos mortales, era ridículo seguir peleando el mismo caso viejo “¡Eres un hombre lobo Jacke, no un vampiro! ¿Crees que un vampiro querría a un hombre lobo?” Habíamos pasado rápidamente a la manipulación emocional.

“No” fue mi sincera respuesta haciéndolo detenerse. “No lo querría, de hecho, ni siquiera lo consideraría” Tome asiento frente a sus ojos indecisos, el suelo olía a cerveza derramada y fuera de la casa había comenzado a nevar una vez más. Yo me sentía como entumido en ese sofá, como si estuviera hablando alguien por mí.

“¿No estas unido a tu imprimación?” Pregunto papá haciendo rodar la silla de ruedas hacia mí y escuchando por fin, había un ligero tono de miedo en él.

“Ni siquiera sabe que es mi imprimación” Dije con una media sonrisa de bordes rotos. Papá trago saliva, oficialmente asustado.

“¿Es Bella?” Pregunto imaginando lo que todos pensaban “¿Ella es la mujer de tu vida?” El estómago tenía un nudo como cuerdas que se retorcían y me lastimaban, me ponía incomodo considerar a Bella como una pareja sentimental, me parecía una traición a mi imprimación por más de una razón.

“No” Estire mis dedos en las piernas de mi pantalón, las palmas de mis manos estaban sudorosas y podía sentir mi corazón destrozando mis costillas “mi imprimación no es Isabella Cullen” Era la primera vez que lo decía en voz alta para alguien.

“Si no es ella ¿Entonces...?” Billy se detuvo. 

Él sabía, lo vi en sus ojos resplandecer como una antorcha encendida a mitad de la nada. Su mente no corrió a otra mujer ni a la pequeña niña con la combinación de nombres más exótica del mundo, mi padre fue directamente al centro del problema como siempre lo había hecho tan inteligente e intuitivo como lo ha sido toda su vida, él tuvo el nombre en base a las pruebas de verme y escucharme por meses como si me hubiera convertido en una persona diferente, él tomo todo junto y tuvo sentido porque era él único que lo había visto de primera mano y que podía juntar las piezas completas.

“No puede ser” Él dijo con los hombros temblando ligeramente, la nieve caía más rápido y mi corazón caía con ella “Es un hombre” Papá se dejó caer contra el respaldo de la silla de ruedas luciendo como un hombre desconsolado “Es un vampiro” Moví la cabeza ligeramente.

“Está casado con mi mejor amiga” Añadí, mi cuerpo se estremeció como si pudiera sentir frio de nuevo “Tiene una hija asombrosa de la que fui nombrado padrino” Papá estaba mirándome con abierta incredulidad, pude observar el segundo en que entendió el problema en el que estaba.

Esto se sentía diferente a enfrentarme a Sam y creer que no podía decirlo en voz alta, sobre todo porque este era papá y si yo no podía confiar en mi papá ¿En quién podría? 

“El lazo te está matando” Susurro. No podía decir que no, el dolor estaba arrastrándome con cada día que pasaba y había momentos en que ni siquiera quería luchar en contra de ello.

“No puedo permanecer aquí” Dije y no sabía como me escuchaba, pero papá me miro asustado. “Permanecer aquí significaría rendirme a la imprimación, se lo diría y lo alejaría de su felicidad o llegaría el día en que realmente no me importaría cortar el lazo con tal de dejar de sufrir.” Papá sabía que significaba eso, sabía que yo estaba hablando de la muerte. Tan cruel, dramático y enfermo como sonaba, la imprimación era la maldición que cayó sobre mis hombros cuando los ojos de Edward Cullen se clavaron en los míos.

No soportaría el hecho de que esos ojos que tanto amaba cambiaran hacia mí para verme con rencor o asco, no viviría de eso.

“Jacob...” Me puse de pie, me acerque a él y deje que mi mano apretara las suyas.

“Voy a luchar por permanecer” Dije suavemente “Me voy a ir tan lejos como pueda y buscare un propósito que no sea él para salir adelante y en unos años cuando ellos se vayan del pueblo y su cubierta inmortal los obligue a mudarse yo voy a volver” Asegure con más convicción de la que realmente sentía.

“¿Y si no encuentras ese propósito?, ¿Y si te vuelves loco o salvaje o algo asi mientras estas lejos? Necesitas una manada Jacke, no sabemos lo que un lobo solitario es capaz de hacer.”

“No pasara” Asegure con rapidez.

“No lo sabes” Él rebatió con la misma rapidez. “Escuche que Leah es de tu manada, si la llevaras contigo estoy seguro de que te mantendría en control o...”

“No” Fue mi respuesta, eso no estaba pasando. “Es demasiado para ellos estar en un paquete con solo tres lobos y un Alfa roto, será peor si los saco del único lugar que han conocido en sus vidas y los alejo solo por mis problemas amorosos” Ellos no sabrían que hacer y yo no sabía que me esperaba con el clan de vampiros que había elegido seguir para salir de Froks. No los estaba arriesgando “Además, ¿Qué hay de Sue?, ¿No crees que echaría de menos a su hija?” Billy cuadro los hombros.

“Ella lo entendería y la dejaría ir si eso es lo que ella quisiera” Papá sonaba convencido “No puedo decir lo mismo de Seth, pero sé que a Sue le encantaría que Leah tuviera una oportunidad de avanzar, de alejarse tanto como tu” Todavía no había cambiado mi decisión, pero me había planteado un nuevo problema que debería resolver con ella. De hecho, con toda mi manada. “Háblalo con los chicos” Papá aconsejo. “¿Sabes a donde te vas?” Asentí.

“Egipto” Las cejas de papá se levantaron en asombro.

“¿Bromeas?” Sacudí la cabeza en negación. “Eso está bastante lejos” Sonreí, sí que lo estaba y esa era la razón por la que me iba en primer lugar, asi no tenía la tentación de volver.

“Los Cullen me han proporcionado un pasaporte antes de que la batalla comenzara, por si se me presentaba la necesidad de marcharme con Nessy o algo asi” Explique, aun tenía el pasaporte conmigo y podía usarlo para viajar, el papeleo era bastante bueno, la visa me ayudaría a pasar al extranjero, solo se me presentaba una dificultad de idioma. 

“Los Cullen...” Papá se cruzó de brazos, las arrugas de su frente delataron su preocupación “¿Ellos saben?” Pregunto.

“No ninguno de ellos sabe” Y quería que se mantuviera asi “De hecho, eres el único antes de mi manada que sabrá todo, planeo tener una conversación con ellos esta noche.” Papá asintió, él aun parecía preocupado por lo que supuse que todo lo que había aprendido hoy sería demasiado para él.

“Me hubiera gustado que me lo dijeras antes” Papá dijo con la mirada baja “Que hubieras confiado en mí con algo tan importante” No pude evitar la culpa que sentí, pero tampoco pude evitar pensar que si regresara el tiempo aún no se lo diría.

“No confié ni siquiera en mí mismo” Era verdad, por mucho tiempo no estaba a salvo ni siquiera en mi mente, aterrado de que cualquier pensamiento pudiera delatarme antes de darme cuenta de que el lazo de imprimación era una magia muy diferente al truco mental de Edward. “Dolía” También había más cosas pasando a nuestro alrededor que no tenían nada que ver conmigo, como la guerra o la transformación de Bella e incluso la boda. La boda había sido lo más importante, lo más desgarrador. Aún recuerdo los tres intentos de acabar conmigo esa noche y luego cuando volvieron más rápido de lo planeado y me salí de control al ver el estado de mi mejor amiga junto a mi imprimación tan desesperado por salvarla. 

Por si no había tenido suficiente Nessy había sido la cereza del pastel.

“Lo siento Jacob” Papá dijo, después de todo ¿Qué más podía decir? Conocíamos la historia de amor de Bella y Edward de pies a cabeza, ese amor no era falso, no era unilateral. Se amaban con la fuerza con la que yo lo amaba a él y lo había comprobado más veces de las que me hubieran gustado.

“Lo sé, yo también lo siento” por no haber tenido la fuerza para haber hablado antes y por sobre todo lamentaba no ser fuerte para quedarme.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jacob empieza a darme penita, ya me arrepentí de ponerlo tan triste...  
> No, no es cierto vamos a darle más drama :)


	7. El tormento de la manada

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jacob tiene una manada demasiado buena.

Sucedió que no tuve que esperar a que anocheciera para ver a mi manada, cuando abrí la puerta media hora después de hablar con papá ellos estaban allí y no se irían hasta tener una muy dura conversación conmigo.

“Ve” papá alentó “hablare con Sue, no dejes que mi hijo te convenza de dejarlo” papá se entrometió directamente hacia Leah.

“Papá” Gruñí al mismo tiempo que Seth soltaba un _‘¿Dejarlo, como que dejarlo?’_ sacudí mi cabello en frustración “Vámonos” les instruí a ambos hermanos saliendo de casa directo al bosque. 

_ “¡Esme dijo que regresáramos pronto! dijo que haría un gran bufete para nosotros y que invitáramos a los demás, Sam y los lobos también”  _ Seth salto inmediatamente en su forma de lobo, la lengua de fuera y palabras a un millón por minuto. _“¡Bella dijo que te llevara incluso si era arrastrando y que te dijera que la llamaras!”_ Seth siguió parloteando y yo lo deje ser.

_ “¿Cómo te fue con Sam?”  _ Leah pregunto.

_ “Regular”  _ Seth dio un salto a mitad de la nada aun jugando.

_ “¿Regular como intentamos matarnos o regular llegamos a un acuerdo solo por diplomacia?”  _ El chiquillo inteligente pregunto, enterré más las patas en la tierra sin contestarles solo llenando mi mente con el camino y los sonidos del bosque. Solo cuando estuve seguro de que ni vampiros ni lobos escucharían me detuve y les di la cara, los tres en una especie de triangulo extraño mirándonos los unos a los otros.

_ “Habla Jacob, asi todos podemos estar enterados y volver a casa para comer o ir a celebrar con los chupasangre”  _ Leah sonaba frustrada, hubo una rodada de ojos y él ánimo de Seth se disparó queriendo saber también.

_ “Necesito que vean algo primero y después de eso pueden decidir si quieren abandonarme voluntariamente o no”  _ Seth y Leah estaban por replicar por millonésima vez que ellos no me dejarían, pero entonces abrí mi mente. La parte que protegía el lazo de la imprimación para que ellos pudieran ver.

_ La llamada de Edward había sido cruel, el vampiro había preguntado por Charlie y le había dicho exactamente dónde estaba. El caos de Bella gritándome porque no le pase la maldita llamada, aterrada de lo que eso significaría y Alice apareciendo con las malas noticias. _

_ “Hombre, eso es fuerte”  _ Seth murmuro.

_ “Esos dos sí que saben hacer un drama”  _ Leah opino como si el romance de salvar a la persona que amas de su inevitable muerte fuera demasiado cursi para ella.

_ Navegamos en el momento en que aparecí en casa de los Swan cuando Bella volvió, listo para meter a mi mejor amiga en problemas con tal de que no viera a Cullen. Y luego el primer vistazo de ese hombre, de la persona que más amaba. _

_ “SANTA MIERDA”  _ Seth grito alto y agudo cuando lo vieron desde mi perspectiva. No tuve el corazón para retarlo por su lenguaje, lo dejaría pasar ahora solo porque de hecho la expresión encajaba con la revelación.

_ La imprimación en todo su esplendor caótico, cortando los lazos que me unían a la tierra y suplantándolos por lazos más fuertes, como mi vida se había reducido a ese hombre que acababa de volver de un intento de suicidio por creer que perdió a la mujer de su vida. Les mostré la pérdida total de control que solo Edward calmo cuando intento proteger a Bella de mí y el disgusto en su mirada que me hizo correr. _

_ “No puede ser”  _ Leah murmuro sonando herida, Seth tenía el pecho en el suelo y la cabeza entre las patas gimoteando con desconsuelo.

Detuve mis recuerdos hasta allí, me obligué a cerrar de nuevo esa parte de mi mente encapsulando todo lo demás que ellos no tenían que mirar, pero que supuse que podían comprender ahora.

_ “Está mal, todo eso está mal, no se supone que eso sea así”  _ Seth estaba repitiendo en su cabeza una y otra vez _“La imprimación es un regalo, no la condena. No se supone que sufras por ello”_ Leah no tenía la fuerza para levantarse y llegar a su hermano o calmarlo, ella misma estaba hecha pedazos por su propia cuenta.

_ “Se que esto se ve mal”  _ Intente decir.

_ “¿Verse mal?”  _ Leah pregunto, incrédula _“Esto se ve horrible ¡y no es lo peor, no! Está sufriendo por un supuesto regalo que nos ha sido concedido y mientras que Sam no renuncio a él tú lo hiciste sin pestañear para que él fuera feliz”_ Leah exploto.

_ “Esto es diferente”  _ Explique _“Si Emily hubiera conseguido a alguien más Sam hubiera...”_

_ “Se hubiera vuelto loco, explotaría.”  _ Leah acotó sin parpadear, todos allí sabíamos que Sam no tenía el mismo coraje o la misma fuerza que ellos asumían que yo tenía para ir en contra del llamado de mi lobo _“Se supone que imprimas en tu alma gemela, en la persona que encaja en ti tan perfectamente que nadie más lo haría ¿Pero él está enamorado de Isabella?”_ La loba claramente no comprendía _“¿Cómo es que no la mataste ese día?”_ Ella pregunto. Lo que habían sentido a través de esos recuerdos era puro tormento y ella estaba pensando en eso.

_ “Porque eso lo hubiera lastimado”  _ Susurro Seth, siempre más listo que todos los demás juntos, cargando el corazón en la manga. _“Eso hubiera herido a Edward y lo hubiera hecho odiarlo”_ Seth explico clavando sus ojos en los míos _“¿Verdad?”_ Leah me observo, moví la cabeza una fracción dándole la razón.

_ “Él no necesitaba que yo fuera su pareja, él la tenía a ella. No tenía sentido que yo estuviera cerca asi que intente separarlos”  _ Seth bajo las orejas un poco, a él le gustaban Bella y Edward yo lo sabía, pero estaba teniendo un pedazo de algo que no esperaba _“y ustedes saben cómo va el resto de la historia”_ Leah profirió un ruido de disgusto.

_ “¿Quién más sabe?”  _ Seth pregunto. Así que les mostré mi conversación con Sam y mi conversación con Billy _“¿Crees que soy un buen mano derecha?”_

_ “¡¿Qué quiere decir que te largas a Egipto?!” _

Y allí tenía a mi manada, incapaz de calmarlos y dejándolos volverse locos con todo lo que tenía por decir, encontraron el recuerdo de Benjamin por su cuenta y se pusieron aún más caóticos con la posibilidad de un vampiro que podía cambiar a lobo.

Tuve que detenerlos cuando predeciblemente ambos quisieron venir conmigo.

_ “Definitivamente no”  _ Rugí _“Ustedes no están invitados”_ Leah se burló de mí.

_ “Billy me dio permiso y mamá lo hará también. La convenceré de llevarme a Seth una temporada, eso nos dará tiempo de averiguar cómo funcionará nuestra manada a largas distancias.”  _ Seth salto emocionado con la perspectiva

_ “¡No te puedes ir sin tu muy eficaz mano derecha!”  _ Le gruñí al niño por estar comportándose como un mocoso.

_ “Él vampiro solo me invito a mí, ustedes no...” _

_ “Somos parte del paquete”  _ Leah interrumpió. _“No vas a sacarnos de la manada solo porque te rompieron el corazón, ya estuvimos a punto de defender a muerte a un grupo de vampiros sin ninguna razón aparte de que tú los defendías, ahora sabemos, ahora podemos estar de tu lado y saber cómo cuidar de esas heridas.”_

Una parte de mi en realidad los quería conmigo, la otra era terca en tenerlos a salvo a los dos y dejarlos aquí.

_ “No sé qué intenciones tienen conmigo, quizas me maten al llegar, quizas allá una pelea y tenga que huir y ser un fugitivo, convertirme en uno de los diez más buscados y luego...”  _ Seth bufo, lanzando su cabeza hacia atrás con diversión.

_ “No pensé decir esto, pero no seas dramático Jacob. Incluso si eso pasa, hay más seguridad en los números”  _ Seth gruño poniéndose de pie ahora con toda su fuerza. _“No te vamos a dejar solo, nos vamos a hablar con mamá ahora, intenta contactarte con los vampiros y decirles que somos tres o nada”_ Seth hablo como un lobo al mando, Leah le dio una mirada poco impresionada a pesar de sí misma y al final los dos salieron corriendo, dejándome atrás.

¿Qué demonios era lo que había pasado? 

_ “Somos una manada”  _ Leah me recordó _“y tú eres un Alfa lento, ponte en acción Jacob o no saldremos de aquí nunca”_ Ella bromeo. 

Gruñí, me quejé e hice un pequeño berrinche sin importarme la risa de Seth o la burla de Leah. No podía creer que esos dos habían tomado mi tormento, dolor y sufrimiento solo para convertirlo en el impulso de la manada.

_ “No se trata de un impulso, se trata de nosotros”  _ Seth me recordó a través del vínculo, su hermana lo apoyo.

_ “Suena cursi, lo sabemos”  _ Dijo ella cuando empecé a trotar por fin _“Pero es verdad, esto es una manada Jacob. Acostúmbrate de una maldita vez y pon los pies en la tierra.”_ Y luego Leah dijo la cosa más asombrosa de todas, algo que de verdad me llego. Sin el reclamo ni la traición presente, sin el grito que Sam o papá habían tenido cuando me reclamaron _“No estas más solo, nos tienes contigo. Saldrás de esto y estaremos allí todo el tiempo.”_

Lancé la cabeza hacia atrás y aullé.

Más fuerte, más rápido. Mi manada me siguió en cada paso.

Aun dolía, se sentía como si no pudiera respirar y pensar en su rostro era imposible sin sentir que me desvanecía, pero no estaba solo porque cuando me fallaron las piernas Seth golpeo mi costado y me recordó que me necesitaba allí, Leah me gruño maldiciéndome por ser un Alfa llorón y me impulso a ir más rápido.

No era solo mi dolor, mi carga o mi tormento, ahora era el peso de todos nosotros y cuando ellos aguantaban a mi lado me hacían sentir como si de verdad hubiera esperanza.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yo también quiero estar en la manada de Jacob :(


	8. El suplicio de un alma

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sue esta escuchando, pero aun tiene que pensar si va a dejar ir a sus dos pequeños o no,   
> Jacob recibe una llamada de camino a casa y Billy no entiende como es que su hijo lo hace.

No sabía que Sue podía gritar tanto hasta que ella comenzó con nosotros. Cada vez que ella se quedaba sin cosas para lanzarnos regresaba al principio y volvía a gritar más fuerte.

Abandonar el trabajo, la escuela, las responsabilidades, irse de casa, participar en una guerra, estar del lado de los vampiros, dejar la manada de Sam y su protección.

Ella tenía una larga lista para los tres (porque yo estaba incluido en el paquete de regaños) y se aseguró de tomar un pedazo de todos sin que tuviéramos la oportunidad de defendernos. Ella estaba agitando los brazos como una gallina sin cabeza y pudo haber despertado la curiosidad de seis casas a la redonda, no es que le importara claro.

Fue solo después de una hora que se quedó sin aliento y sin cosas que decir, al parecer recordando que aún no nos escuchaba se puso las manos en las caderas con el rostro rojo y el pecho que subía y bajaba. Hizo un movimiento con la mano para que sus hijos comenzaran, pero los desgraciados como si de repente se acordaran que yo era el Alfa me dejaron el privilegio de hablar por los tres.

Malditos.

“Fue culpa mía” Fue lo primero que dije, siendo sincero con ella desde el principio porque no sabía si debería mentirle más tarde “ellos no debieron estar involucrados en esa batalla para empezar, las cosas no solo se salieron de control, sino que también escaparon de mi poder. Me disculpo oficialmente, como el Alfa y responsable de ellos como lobos por haberlos apartado de ti de esa manera sin explicarte que era lo que pasaba o pedirles que te llamaran” Me puse de pie, alejándome del sofá con tapetes bordados para poder adoptar una posición firme ante ella mostrando que estaba dispuesto a tomar lo que ella tuviera que decirme.

“En defensa de Jacob como mi amigo y mi Alfa” Leah interrumpió luego de aclararse la garganta y mirarme por permiso para hablar, ella nunca hacia eso, pero parecía estar siguiendo un código ahora para que su madre mirara la interacción que debería existir siempre entre nosotros “Jacob fue el único en esas reuniones de manada con sentido común para hacer lo correcto, Sam estaba dando unas ordenes de origen cuestionable” Seth estuvo de acuerdo sin palabras, el chiquillo no parecía dispuesto a dar respuestas verbales en el corto plazo.

“Sam pensó que era lo correcto, pero ninguno quería seguir ese camino. Lamentablemente mi decisión pudo verse influenciada por una cuestión del corazón” Leah había hecho una mueca, ella parecía tener un pensamiento bastante intenso sobre esa situación, pero lo guardo para sí misma. “Tus hijos han sido lo mejor que me ha pasado los últimos meses” Confesé “Han estado allí como mi manada, una manada que no sabía que necesitaba” Seth parecía positivamente orgásmico con los halagos, lo que era desagradable y Leah estaba un poco avergonzada y molesta por mi cursilería.

“¿Realmente son tu manada?” Pregunto Sue mirando de mi a sus hijos. Hubo una afirmación de parte de Leah y lo siguiente que supimos era que Sue se deslizaba a un sofá individual con un largo y agotador suspiro de alivio, su mano subió hacia su frente y de su pecho escapo un gemido pequeño. “Estoy tan aliviada por eso” Ella confeso luego de tomarse un momento “Siempre creí que Sam era demasiado agotador para ellos, que estaba llevándolos demasiado rápido” Dijo levantando sus ojos para observar a sus dos hijos y a mí “No me mal intérpretes, Sam es un buen Alfa, pero creo que él empieza a creer que mientras más grande y numerosa sea la manada menos probabilidades hay de que le arrebaten la reserva” Sue explico “Hay chicos demasiado jóvenes que fueron sacados de sus casas y llevados a esa pelea, yo había estado tan preocupada por mis dos niños” Un golpe en el estómago hubiera dolido menos.

Yo no había cuidado de ellos del todo, más como si ellos me hubieran cuidado a veces, era cierto que los regañe a menudo, los organice, los trate como mi paquete y fui un Alfa medio decente, pero cerca del final yo no había pensado en nadie más que en mí, en el dolor y la manera más rápida de aliviarlo.

“Jacob es un buen Alfa” Seth dijo levantando la barbilla, defendiendo de inmediato mi posición en la manada.

“Jamás creí decir esto, pero tienen razón. Jacke ha demostrado ser un líder al cual me gusta seguir” Leah consiguió un bonus por ser una linda miembro de mi manada “Y por eso planeamos seguirlo a Egipto” ...Olvida esa parte. Leah es una pésima miembro de mi manada y a este paso sería una exmiembro.

“¿Egipto, como que Egipto?” Pregunto la mujer de inmediato.

“Por favor ignórala, ella no sabe que es lo que está diciendo” Leah rodo los ojos y me empujó hacia atrás para poder agacharse en cuclillas frente a Sue.

“¿Recuerdas cuando me dijiste que papá y tú siempre quisieron que yo encontrara lo que ustedes tenían?, ¿Qué yo estaba segura de que Sam era ese algo especial para mí?” Sue asintió recordando a su esposo con el corazón lastimado, Leah continuo sabiendo que esto sería doloroso “Yo me equivoque” Leah acepto “Y acabo de descubrir que Jacob encontró a esa persona para él” Los ojos de Sue se levantaron para mirarme “pero las cosas no están bien, el dolor de mi Alfa, el dolor que yo misma siento a veces cuando miro a Sam. Todo lo que me estoy perdiendo aquí, todo eso puede cambiar con una nueva oportunidad” Seth se puso de pie también acercándose por el otro lado.

“No estamos diciendo que nos vamos para siempre, ni siquiera que abandonamos nuestra vida aquí” El lobo aseguro. Sue estaba perdida, podía ver en su rostro miles de emociones escritas. 

“Yo no los quiero arrebatar de ti, es más, yo ni siquiera quería que vinieran” Explique cuando ella me busco por una explicación “Yo estoy yéndome para no perderme en mi propio corazón roto, ellos debían haberse quedado atrás, contigo aquí y de nuevo con Sam” Sue se sacudió con un estremecimiento, obviamente ella no tenía en buena estima a Sam ahora mismo “pero son los hermanos más tercos que he conocido en mi vida y yo tengo dos hermanas que dan una buena batalla” Explique.

“Si, pero ¿Egipto?” Sue pregunto.

“Me dieron una oportunidad, una salida de Forks a un lugar donde puedo ayudar a alguien que no controla a su lobo, que parece estar teniendo problemas siendo un lobo solitario y podría necesitar una manada” no le estaba diciendo todo, pero había algunas cosas que si ella no sabía entonces podrían protegerla. “No sabíamos que había lobos fuera de Forks y nos hace preguntarnos si hay más manadas allá afuera, más como nosotros asi como hay más vampiros existiendo en el mundo” Agregue, era válido, no había escuchado nunca de lo que Benjamin dijo que tenían y los chicos sabían que estaba dando verdades a medias.

“¿Te imaginas eso? nos volaría la mente, tendrían sus propias leyendas” Seth salto con grandes ojos emocionados.

“Se que es difícil” Asegure solo para Sue. “¿Qué tal si me das unos meses?, ¿Hasta antes del nuevo ciclo escolar? esos son tres meses” Vi los hombros tensos relajarse ligeramente con eso, una oportunidad allí entonces “los traeré en una pieza para ti” Aunque eso significará que tenía que regresar a Forks y escabullirme de Bella y su familia todo el tiempo que durará la visita.

“Y llamaremos” Leah prometió “Todos los días sin falta para contarte los paisajes, las personas o quejarnos sobre el calor y la falta de lluvia o nieve” Sue paso su lengua para lamer sus labios resecos.

“¿Cuánto tiempo tengo para pensarlo?” Pregunto para mí, lo considere con seriedad y suponiendo que pudiera extender mi tiempo hasta el límite.

“Una semana” Dije, era lo más que podría hacer esperar a los vampiros después de todo y ayudaría que nos conociéramos todos antes de largarnos a su territorio, entrenaríamos para convertirnos en una mejor manada, hablaríamos y recolectaríamos información de a lo que nos enfrentaríamos en ese desierto.

“Bien” Sue asintió “Regresa en una semana” Dijo ella, asentí.

“Recuerda que está bien decir no, Sam esa dispuesto a aceptarlos a ambos en la manada Uley” Otorgue las palabras de Sam a pesar del gruñido de Leah. “Tienes más de una opción” Dicho esto los deje para que hablaran.

El clima estaba helado y la nieve helada que caía esporádicamente a mi alrededor se derretía al contacto con mi piel. Estaba tomando demasiados riesgos y lo sabía, estaba haciendo esto más grande de lo que debería solo por el impulso egoísta de querer a mi manada conmigo, se suponía que era un cortar los lazos e irme, despedirme de papá y de la manada antes de tomar camino sin mirar atrás, en vez de eso estaba esperando una semana bajo la posibilidad remota de que los chicos pudieran marcharse conmigo y dando promesas de volver antes de lo que tenía planeado hacerlo.

Comenzaba a pensar si no era mejor solo tomar todo y decirles a los egipcios que nos fuéramos ya. Si me querían ver muerto al menos me matarían solo a mí y no pondría en peligro a los míos y si sus intenciones eran honestas podría manejar las cosas mejor con mi manada.

El sonido de mi celular en mi bolsillo me desconcertó de cualquier plan que estuviera tejiendo o cualquier posible decisión que llegara a tomar en ese momento, había olvidado que lo había puesto allí cuando volvimos del bosque para cambiarnos en casa y al sacarlo para mirar quien estaba llamando el corazón se me encogió al leer el nombre escrito en la pantalla.

“Espero que no estés escondiéndote de nosotros Jacob” Fue el saludo sedoso de mi alma gemela cuando conteste y lo lleve a mi oído. Di todo para que mi caminata de vuelta a casa fuera lo más natural posible y no se notara que de repente me desmoronaba.

¿El apoyo de la manada, la posibilidad de huir y escapar de él? todo se volvía nulo en un segundo.

“No lo sé ¿Funciona?” Pregunte medio en broma, su risa fue mi recompensa. Lo había hecho reír y eso no debería sentirse tan bien como lo hacía.

“Absolutamente no” Aseguro y podía escuchar la sonrisa en sus labios, la curvatura tranquila sin preocupaciones y el resplandor de su rostro como si compartiera un secreto. “¿Vienes al banquete? Esme espera verte a ti y a los chicos” Hubo un ruido de fondo, Nessy llamando mi nombre en voz alta y Bella diciendo que si era yo. El camino se volvió borroso mientras más lejos iba.

“La verdad es que acabo de reunir a Seth y Leah con su madre y no creo que quiera soltarlos pronto” Explique “Y no sé dónde está la manada, no estamos exactamente en los mejores términos ahora, creo que Sam los tiene patrullando sin descanso para asegurarse de que todos los chupasangre adicionales se han ido” Edward hizo un ruido de acuerdo que me puso la piel de gallina, Nessy se volvió más insistente en hablar conmigo por el teléfono y escuche a Bella pelear con ella.

“Eso te deja a ti, ven acá y come un poco de la cocina de Esme. Renesmee está ansiosa por verte, te fuiste demasiado rápido” Había condena y ternura en su voz, una combinación peligrosa para un hombre enamorado. Tropecé dentro de la casa cuando llegué a ella, mi atención completa en la voz del teléfono “Nessy deja de pelear contra tu madre” Edward regaño a la distancia separándose brevemente de la línea, Bella hizo un ruido frustrado con su pequeña en manos y eso me hizo sonreír. Edward sonaba como un verdadero papá.

“Pásamela” Le pedí a mi imprimación, a pesar de que quería seguir escuchando su voz también sabía que tomar demasiado me haría codicioso y adicto. 

“¡Padrino!” Nessy exclamo en el teléfono.

“Hola enana” Salude dulcemente “¿estás dando problemas?” Pregunte, la pequeña rio divertida

“Nop” Contesto, me alegre que ella estuviera tan contenta y sonara tan traviesa, su madre era muy seria y tímida a su edad asi que supuse que había sacado un poco del lado de Edward allí lo que la hacía diez veces más encantadora “¿Vendrás?” Pregunto emocionada “Mami Rosalie hará pucheros sino vienes” Tuve que burlarme de eso, Rosalie haciendo pucheros porque no estaba yo de visita era un concepto ridículo.

“Estaré allí solo para que la rubia no me extrañe” Bromee haciéndola reír. “Espérame y deja de pelear con tu mamá” Nessy hizo un ruido de acuerdo y le lanzo un beso al teléfono antes de pasarle el objeto de vuelta a su padre.

“Te estaremos esperando” Él dijo antes de cortar. Mi teléfono permaneció en mi oído solo el tiempo suficiente para que me recordara que estaba siendo un ridículo, baje todo mi torso hacia abajo apoyando las manos en las rodillas y me repetí que solo era una comida y una conversación antes de irme por fin, con o sin manada, esto se haría de una forma u otra.

“Era él ¿Verdad?” La voz de papá me sobre salto.

“Maldición papá, no hagas eso” Gruñí.

“Sino estuvieras tan concentrado en el teléfono sabrías que estaba aquí” Me reto severamente, su tono escandaloso y molesto “¿No estás pensando en reunirte con ellos, verdad? mira como estas después de una llamada” Intente no molestarme con él ahora que todo estaba sobre nosotros, pero era difícil recordar que solo estaba preocupado cuando sonaba a que me prohibía ir a ver a mi imprimación.

“Eh estado conviviendo con él desde el momento en que descubrí lo que significaba para mí, será difícil, dolerá todo el camino y me recordara una y otra vez que no vamos a estar juntos jamás, pero hoy y los próximos siete días son los últimos momentos en que podre verlo antes de irme” Expliqué terminando de entrar a la casa y dirigiéndome a mi habitación. “Estaré bien” Asegure al pasar por su lado “Supere su boda, su luna de miel e incluso el nacimiento de Nessy, una reunión con su familia no va a matarme” Papá aun no parecía convencido de querer dejarme ir, yo lo haría con o sin su permiso, pero prefería que él no gritara al respecto.

“¿Cómo puedes hablar tan dulce con esa niña?” Pregunto por fin. Me encogí de hombros sin saber que decirle.

“Es mi ahijada” Explique “Es...” Lo pensé con cuidado un momento, yo debería odiar a Renesmee con todas mis fuerzas, pero la niña era una parte tan importante para Edward que yo solo había logrado encariñarme. “es importante para él, es un pedacito de él y sé que debería aborrecerla, pero no es asi” No sabía como decirlo. Renesmee se sentía como una extensión de Edward. Yo no podría, aunque quisiera, lastimar a Nessy...

Y si hubo un tiempo en que la odie, al menos hasta que ella me miro con sus enormes ojos inteligentes idénticos a los de su padre acurrucada en los brazos de Edward que estaba muy ocupado presentándomela, asegurándose de que yo pudiera sostenerla en mis manos con la misma dulzura con la que él la cargaba, diciéndome con esos ojos brillantes e inteligentes que le había heredado y la sonrisa de un ángel que saludara a mi ahijada. Cuando Edward la puso en mis brazos todo se sintió correcto, ella era un pedacito de Edward y mi imprimación la amaba con todas sus fuerzas asi que en consecuencia la niña caía bajo mi protección, pero fue su propio encanto lo que le dio un pase a mi corazón. La extrañaría demasiado, casi tanto como extrañaría a Edward.

Mi padre no dijo nada más, él no entendía, aunque se esforzaba por hacerlo. ¿Cómo podría entender? Papá había amado a mi madre con fuerza, pero pudo vivir sin ella, criarnos lo mejor que pudo y sacarnos adelante. Él no entendería lo que era mirar desde detrás de una barrera invisible a la persona destinada a ser tuya alejarse de la mano de alguien a quien apreciabas.

El negar la imprimación no solo dañaba el corazón o la mente, se metía directamente en el alma del lobo y la torturaba hasta que rogaba que se detuviera.


	9. La angustia de la partida

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nessy es un amor de ahijada.  
> Algunos besos duelen.  
> Alice es una buena cuñada del futuro Black-Cullen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me gusta este capítulo, espero que a ti también.

Los Cullen tenían una hermosa fiesta por todo lo alto, al parecer hablaban en serio cuando dijeron que planeaban un banquete. Me di cuenta de que los Denali seguían en casa y muchos de los otros se habían ido ya. 

Esme fue tan amable como siempre al dejarme pasar, le bese la mejilla en agradecimiento por la invitación.

“Pensamos que sería algo incomodo que solo tú te sentaras a comer asi que Charlie no tardará en llegar” Esme dijo guiándome a la sala, aunque no tenía que hacerlo conocía esta casa como la palma de mi mano. “En lo personal creo que tendría que hacer banquetes para ustedes durante toda la vida para agradecer el enorme sacrificio y el riesgo que tomaron al ponerse de nuestro lado en esta batalla” ella con su rostro de corazón, sus tiernos ojos maternales y su piel indestructible acaricio mi mejilla “se lo mucho que te costó” Ella no sabía realmente, pero estaba bien.

“Jacob” Bella al parecer estaba lo bastante ansiosa para dejar que Esme terminara su agradecimiento “¿Estas bien?” Pregunto primero, recorriéndome en busca de heridas.

“Todo bien” Dije deslizándome lejos de Esme un momento para dar una vuelta completa “Solo tuve que darme una ducha y ponerme ropa limpia” Bella no parecía convencida de mis palabras, aunque ella intentara mostrar que si “Lo prometo Bella, todo bien” Prometí dando dos pasos para jalarla a un abrazo. La vampiro me lo devolvió con una fuerza moderada, le di un apretón reconfortante antes de dejarla ir.

“Bueno, ¿Por qué no terminas de entrar y te sientas con nosotros?” Pregunto Edward a una distancia más prudente, mi atención se centró en él casi de inmediato.

“Suena bien” coincidí "¿Dónde está mi ahijada?" Pregunte siguiendo a los vampiros rumbo a la sala. Bella hizo un ruido de fingida angustia a mi lado dejándose caer en el sofá junto a su esposo. 

“Rosalie y Emmeth la tienen, la llevaron a correr y buscar conejos al bosque para distraerse mientras llegabas” Bella sonaba como una niña haciendo una pataleta, Edward soltó una risa suave abrazándola para calmarla y mirándome todo el tiempo con diversión. 

“Ella habla de ti todo el tiempo, a Bella no le gusta” Explico Edward, levante una ceja y una lenta sonrisa bastante sincera se deslizo por mis labios.

“¿Celosa de que Nessy me prefiera?" Pregunte con diversión, Edward estaba conteniendo una risa.

“No la provoques” No había calor real en su advertencia asi que solo me encogí de hombros.

“Lógicamente me preferirá, tiene un buen gusto” Bella me dio algo de colmillo. "Ella sabe lo que es bueno cuando lo ve” Le saque la lengua para hacerla enojar más, pero en vez de atacar Bella solo sonrió, grande y forzada.

“Ella solo quiere una mascota” Edward ladeo la cabeza ligeramente, asombrado de la respuesta y yo por mi parte solo me relaje contra el sofá dejando que se me resbalara, ese comentario era como una piedrecilla sin filo en el camino a comparación de los realmente buenos e inventivos que Rosalie había lanzado en mi camino.

“Suerte que esta mascota este domesticada entonces” Bella me saco la lengua y le devolví el gesto con la misma infantilidad que ella.

“No peleen niños, todos somos amigos” Alice reto agradablemente apareciendo por la puerta con Jasper del brazo. "Hola Jacke” Alice descendió como un hada para pescar un beso en mi mejilla, riendo me levante al mismo tiempo que ella se apartaba para tomarla en mis brazos y darle dos vueltas completas mientras la escuchaba gritar.

“¡Estuviste increíble!” Felicite con más emoción de la que debería. La distracción en forma de bailarina de ballet inmortal evito que mis ojos vieran lo que mis oídos catalogaron como un beso de la pareja Cullen. "Gracias por evitar que nos hicieran pedazos” No era del todo sincero y pude ver que ella sabía eso.

“¿Dándome las gracias?" Pregunto zafándose de mis brazos para corretear de vuelta a su compañero "Pensé que estabas molesto por no tener una buena pelea” Riendo regrese a mi asiento.

“Lo estoy” Dije agradecido por su presencia debido al beso más malditamente largo que seguía escuchando "Aunque decepcionado es más la palabra” Corregí y fui sincero ahora, estaba decepcionado por no haber peleado, por no poder tomar esa salida.

“Bueno, supongo que ya habrá otras oportunidades” Ella confeso, sus ojos brillaban con un conocimiento del que yo era ajeno "¿Charlie aun no llega?" Pregunto cambiando drásticamente el tema. "Ustedes dos, dejen de imitar a los chicles” Alice reprendió concentrándose en ellos.

Mis ojos cayeron en Jasper esforzándome por no escuchar las respuestas de Bella o Edward y esforzándome el doble por no girara para verlos. Jasper hizo una inclinación de cabeza, dio media vuelta y se alejó unos pasos claramente esperando que lo siguiera. No tenía nada mejor que hacer y los besos Bella x Edward eran más difíciles ahora que eran una cosa de todos los días.

“¿Sucede algo?" pregunte cuando salimos de la casa. Jasper no dijo mucho o nada "Espero que no estés planeando comerme, podría darte indigestión” Bromee sin obtener una respuesta. Publico duro entonces.

“Alice me dijo que te vas” Asi que era eso.

“¿Teníamos que correr al bosque para esto?" Pregunte deteniéndome, no me sorprendía que Alice supiera, pero si me ponía algo nervioso que la información se le escapara.

“Ella dijo que las cosas saldrían mal si lo decía frente a todos” Eso me intereso ¿Mal en el estilo habría cosas diciéndose que no deberían decirse o mal en el plan en que Bella exigiría que me quedara y pelearíamos al respecto como si yo la amara? "Tengo algo para ti” Jasper me entrego un sobre, pesado y discreto.

“No consumo drogas, pero gracias” Intente devolverlo, pero el retrocedió evitándolo.

“Alice dijo que ellos valoran los contratos escritos y sellados con la voluntad de ambas partes, ella te escribió un borrador y dijo que agregaras o quitaras lo que creyeras conveniente” Jasper pareció un poco dudoso antes de decir lo siguiente "Ella dijo que te fueras primero” Confundido acerca de porque demonios él estaba siendo tan críptico abrí el sobre y comencé a hojear el contenido. Había una carta sellada que decía que no lo abriera hasta estar solo, dos pasaportes con los rostros y datos de mi manada al igual que el resto de su papeleo y por lo menos ocho tarjetas de crédito cada una en un sobre y con datos escritos en la parte trasera. También había un sobre extra que se sentía como un fajo de billetes.

“Yo no voy a aceptar esto” Dije de inmediato.

“Lo vas a necesitar” Jasper dijo severamente "No por ti, por tu manada” Aclaro "Para cuidar de ellos, esto lo facilitara y realmente esperamos que lo tomes, no es un pago, soborno o regalo, tómalo como un...préstamo” Un préstamo sonaba bien a pesar de que tendría que pagarlo después, al menos no era caridad.

“Gracias” Esto significaba mucho para el futuro y decía mucho sobre Alice cuidando mis pasos a pesar de que estaba marchándome del pueblo, también decía mucho para mí como Alfa, me hacía ver que estaba un poco incapacitado para cuidar a los chicos yo mismo. Tendría que esforzarme para lograrlo. "Ella no necesitaba hacer esto” Jasper sonrió, realmente me sonrió como si fuéramos buenos amigos.

“Eres de la familia” Declaro con firmeza. Me di cuenta de que de hecho lo era, aunque solo fuera por mis acciones y mi apoyo durante la batalla, ellos me habían considerado de la familia. Eso estaba bien, me hacía sentir parte de ellos, aunque no estuviera con mi alma gemela. "Volvamos” Jasper no lo dijo dos veces.

El resto de la tarde fue como borroso, pelee con Rosalie la mitad del día y hable con Emmeth sobre deportes y autos la otra mitad lo cual fue mucho mejor porque fue una conversación en la que Edward también participo para mi eterno placer, Alice conto su visión de la guerra de nuevo y fui informado que después de arrastrar a su muerte a dos importantes vampiros del lado contrario Edward me había pedido que me fuera con Nessy y yo lo había hecho, no me sorprendí de escucharlo aunque Jasper hizo un truco para relajarme cuando mi corazón casi se rompe allí a mitad de la sala.

Estaba agradecido con el vampiro, pero preocupado de que el interpretara mis señales emocionales como lo que eran, no que lo hubiera hecho antes, pero de todas maneras… uno no podía estar lo suficientemente seguro.

Nessy paso todo el día pegada a mi costado, como si presagiara que eran los últimos momentos juntos y quisiera acurrucarse a mi lado todo lo que pudiera, Charlie llego tarde, pero cuando lo hizo ambos hablamos sobre mi hermana que regresaba al pueblo y sobre más deportes, especialmente de su equipo favorito. 

“La comida” Esme canturreo en algún momento trayendo un montón de platos que olían espectacular.

Todos se sentaron alrededor de la mesa y aunque al menos tres de ellos se disculparon diciendo que no tenían hambre el resto se quedó para fingir consumirla. Edward fue uno de ellos para mi sorpresa, comencé a hacer bromas sobre eso en mi mente solo para distraerlo y sabía que el temblor de risa en sus hombros o la secreta sonrisa en su cara serian de mis recordatorios más dulces.

“Tu y yo vamos a dar un paseo enana” Le dije a la niña a mi lado cuando Charlie se distrajo sobre algo relacionado al hospital con Carlisle.

Sintiéndose inspirados Bella junto a Edward decidieron que era buena hora para improvisar un ambiente musical en el que todos querían participar. Quería quedarme a escuchar a Edward tocar tanto como quería darle mi obsequio a Nessy, pero cuando Bella se sentó a un lado de mi imprimación con su cabeza apoyada en su hombro la decisión fue bastante fácil de tomar.

“Vayan” Alice alentó acercándosenos "Mantendré a todos distraídos por un momento” Asi que con eso dicho jale a Renesmee conmigo fuera de la casa. Ella no dijo una palabra mientras caminábamos, solos de la mano por el bosque, pero sus manos hablaron todo lo que ella tenía que decir.

_Allí esta yo en su recuerdo siendo la segunda persona en ver después de Edward, su papá le había dicho que yo era su guardián protector, que yo era una de las personas más importantes para la familia y que era su padrino._

Sobra decir que tuve que detenerme para tomar aire y recomponer mis emociones lo mejor que pude.

_Aparecía en sus recuerdos como el que la sostuvo cuando todos gritaban y peleaban por su causa (que no era su causa y me asegure de que entendiera eso) también estaba allí cargándola cuando se quedaba dormida o protegiéndola de los extraños cuando comenzaron a reunirse, yo era todo lo que Edward había prometido que yo sería y el mensaje general era lo mucho que ella me quería y lo mucho que lamentaba todas las miradas de corazón roto que ella seguía viendo en mi cara._

Nessy no debería cargar con ese peso, ella no era culpable de que mi alma gemela amara a su mamá, ella era tan, tan afortunada.

“¿Sabes que eres mi niña favorita?" Pregunte. Nessy presiono sus dedos más fuerte.

Ella sabía y era un poco presumida al respecto.

“¿Y sabes que papá es feliz con tu mami?" Ella no me dio imágenes esta vez, como si cuidara de no darme demasiado de la pareja.

Nessy asintió esta vez. Luego me lleno con una memoria diferente, _yo arrullándola durante una pesadilla y Edward apareciendo él vampiro me había mirado y luego se había dirigido al piano. Nessy recordaba eso con sonidos, no con verdaderas imágenes. La habíamos hecho sentir a salvo._

“No quiero que te vayas” Ella dijo en voz alta y con un ruego en sus ojos nublados por el llanto. Siempre tan inteligente.

Tuve que abrazarla fuerte.

“Vas a ser siempre mi niña favorita” Prometí "Y cuando tú me necesites, voy a estar al alcance de una llamada” Prometí poniendo en su pequeña mano ese teléfono celular que hace tanto tiempo Edward me había dado para que estuviéramos comunicados y que jamás use. "¿Sabes que no me puedo quedar?" Pregunte cuando sus lágrimas mojaron mi camisa.

Ella presiono la misma imagen desgarradora de mi en uno de los momentos más oscuros y pude sentir mis propias lagrimas evaporarse en el calor de mi piel.

“Promete que vas a volver” Ella rogo "Y yo prometo que no diré a nadie” Presioné un beso en su frente, la apreté más cómodamente en mi abrazo y de mis labios escapo un sonido bastante lupino, un lamento.

“Lo prometo” Y no pude evitar pensar que estaba siendo serio, que, si ella llamaba por cualquier motivo y me necesitaba a pesar del dolor, la angustia y el problema emocional que iba a ser yo volvería corriendo. Y entendí que Renesmee también era parte de mi manada.

Esta despedida sabia a lágrimas de angustia, sabia a qué partir dolería tanto o más de lo que yo anticipaba.


	10. La tortura del corazón

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> El tratado con los vampiros.  
> Alfa Jacob y heredero de la reserva.  
> Manada Black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PENULTIMO CAPÍTULO.

El tratado que ahora Benjamin leía con su pareja Tia a su izquierda estaba redactado para que todo fuera justo. Alice tenía razón, era más seguro para todos que las cosas estuvieran claras desde ahora y algo que las manadas hacían era establecer reglas y tratados para convivir con los vampiros en una más bien equilibrada paz. 

Había sido comenzado por Alice, pero yo había agregado una o dos clausulas extras por si acaso. Todo comenzaba con un en mayúsculas NO SOMOS SUS MASCOTAS que de hecho puso un gesto avergonzado en Tia quien ofreció sobre el borde del papel una suave mirada de disculpa, Benjamin sin embargo tarareaba y asentía cada cierto tiempo e incluso sonrió una o dos veces.

“Podemos cumplir todo” Declaro orgulloso cuando termino de absorber la información “¿Tienes un bolígrafo? vamos a firmarlo ahora y luego enviare una copia a Amun para que este enterado” Benjamin declaro con una sonrisa grande y orgullosa “Este es mi primer acuerdo con una especie diferente que no sea comida, ni mascota” Benjamin agrego al final “Estoy emocionado, sin embargo me gustaría que agregáramos unas cosas y el contrato estuviera abierto en un inciso para modificar o cambiar ciertas cosas con ambos de acuerdo. Estaré actuando como el líder de mi familia y tu como el Alfa de tu manada” Eso era lo que yo había pensado, sin embargo.

“Tengo entendido que Amun es el líder de tu clan” Tia movió su cabeza de inmediato, un rebote en su expresión de calma a duda y luego preocupación.

“Él es” Benjamin contesto “pero no el líder de mi familia” Dijo suavemente “Él y yo somos del mismo aquelarre, vivimos en el mismo lugar, pero no juntos. Amun es un vampiro reservado al igual que su compañera” Explico “Por eso quiero que una de las cláusulas sea que este contrato no se verá afectado por el líder de mi clan, que nuestro tratado sea entre nosotros con ustedes como mis invitados no como invitados del clan” Benjamin paso a ser más serio ahora “Asi yo responderé por ustedes ante Amun y todas las demás clausulas podrán ser salvadas sin que ni tu manada ni mi familia sufran de los prejuicios de mi creador” Eso sonaba bastante justo y acepte que fuera escrito y agregado, si algo no nos gustaba podría ser cambiado de todas maneras en un acuerdo mutuo.

“Perfecto” Asentí otorgándole su copia ya firmada y quedándome con la mía “Entonces partiremos mañana ¿Si ustedes están de acuerdo?” Benjamin y Tia estaban más que de acuerdo y prometieron verme mañana en el aeropuerto. Los vampiros salieron de nuestro lugar de reunión con grandes sonrisas De esperanza en sus caras y yo me quede allí esperando estar haciendo lo correcto.

Muy pronto terminaría, muy pronto estaría lejos y no volvería a verlo.

¿Por qué eso se sentía como la tortura y el pensamiento de quedarme era cada vez más fuerte?

* * *

Sue estaba ansiosa por aceptar que yo viajara primero para averiguar dónde nos quedaríamos y hacer un plan a largo plazo antes de que ellos tuvieran que viajar, ella también estuvo como un torbellino haciendo pasteles y panecillos para los tres celebrando que éramos una manada. A Sue no parecía provocarle un problema que ellos estuvieran conmigo, lo único que la mantenía reticente era que sus niños se iban a ir a un país desconocido muy, muy lejos de casa y aunque ella sabía que podían protegerse todavía eran sus pequeños.

Habíamos invitado a Billy a la pequeña reunión y mi padre había pasado todo el día y parte de la noche diciéndole cosas lindas e incluso pidiéndole que su casa estaría disponible si empezaba a sentirse sola, que Rachel traería a su bebe y él no sabía nada sobre bebes además de que lloraban todo el día y al crecer se convertían en hombres lobo que abandonaban el nido.

Leah estaba haciéndome caras de burla luego de escuchar a papá, pero ella no podía burlarse demasiado desde los mimos descarados de Sue.

“Entonces, ¿Cómo funciona ahora que están separados? Sam no puede darles ordenes ¿Verdad? aunque lo intente” Sue pregunto luciendo ligeramente nerviosa.

“No, ellos solo me escuchan a mí...” Les di a los hermanos una mirada “aunque en teoría ellos no escuchan a nadie” Seth soltó una risa lupina y Leah se encogió de hombros demasiado independiente de ella misma “están obligados a obedecer una orden dada por un Alfa, ordenes como no revelar a nadie fuera de la manada el secreto de nuestra condición o evitar cambiar frente a personas que no sepan de nuestra capacidad” Explique para que ella entendiera, ella era parte de mi consejo ahora, era un miembro adyacente de los míos y la protegeríamos como tal.

“Si no pueden decirle a nadie ¿Cómo es que yo y algunos otros adultos sabemos?” Pregunto Sue confundida y era una buena pregunta.

“¿Sam no se sentó contigo y te explico lo que pasaba?” Sue movió la cabeza negativamente.

“Mi esposo me lo conto, él creyó que debería estar preparada para cuando nuestros hijos se convirtieran en hombres lobo” Seth se metió todo un panecillo completo a la boca mientras discutíamos, tenía sentido que el padre de los hermanos hubiera informado a su esposa, él era miembro del consejo Quileute después de todo. “Él no esperaba que Leah lo hiciera, pero tenía esperanzas para Seth” El adolescente se levantó de sus bocadillos, la boca llena de pan, su hermana lo golpeo en la nuca por ser un glotón y comer en momentos importantes.

“Tu esposo era parte del consejo, uno de los sabios o ancianos, los que guiaban a Sam en las leyendas y lo aconsejaban en sus decisiones.” Explique, esa era la función oficial de todas maneras “Cuando él murió nadie lo sustituyo, aunque supongo que podrías hacerlo” Dije seriamente “Asistir a las reuniones que Sam debería tener y como debería manejarse con los nuevos lobos asi estarías enterada de lo que pasa y como Sam planea manejarlo” Sue se ilumino inmediatamente apenas las palabras salieron de mi boca, papá al contrario estaba ahogándose con su panecillo.

“Oh, eso suena realmente bien, me daría algo que hacer aquí y podría ayudar a los más jóvenes, ofrecer mi casa para que no tengan que escaparse todos al mismo tiempo ¡podría hacer actividades para ellos!” Leah tuvo que disculparse un segundo y la escuche reírse en el baño, Seth no tuvo tanta consideración cuando soltó una gran carcajada desde suposición.

“Mamá va a manejar la manada y tener a todos alrededor de su dedo” Declaro firmemente aun entre su risa “Hazlo mamá, ya quiero saber cómo les va a todos contra tu palabra” Mordí mi panecillo como si no hubiera hecho nada malo cuando papá se recuperó y me dio una mirada bastante violenta.

“Solo han existido miembros varones en el consejo, ninguna mujer a puesto un pie en los asuntos de la manada, no que exista un registro de...”

“Pues siempre hay un tiempo para cambiar, para darle a todos una nueva perspectiva, sin duda lo necesitan o ustedes hombres van a empezar a creer que está bien dejar todas las responsabilidades a favor de irse a pelear contra los vampiros” Sue se enfrentó a papá sin pestañear ni intimidarse.

Oh hombre, esto era épico.

“¿O estas diciendo que no puedo hacerlo por ser mujer?” Eso provoco que Seth riera más fuerte e incluso yo no pude evitar una carcajada. Papá estaba luchando por decir las cosas correctas y calmar a la mujer al mismo tiempo, aunque no estaba funcionando del todo. “Entonces está decidido” Sue exclamo pasando de las excusas de mi padre “Quiero estar en ese consejo, estaré en ese consejo y si Sam no me acepta...”

“Solo dile que el Alfa Jacob y heredero de la reserva te nomino para ser su voz y su presencia en los asuntos del pueblo” Papá comenzó a preocuparme cuando se puso azul y Seth estaba en el suelo desde hace un rato riendo como un loco. “Él entenderá que significa” Sue parecía brillante ahora, apiadándome de papá e intentando compensar mis acciones añadí para ella “Papá puede explicártelo todo, desde las leyendas más antiguas hasta los asuntos más intrascendentes. Él puede guiarte en todo el camino y aconsejarte cuando quieras hacer una moción o algo así y también puede decirte como Sam a estado manejando a los chicos para que te quedes más tranquila.” Sue me dio un gran abrazo y un beso antes de sentarse directamente a un lado de Billy y empezar a hacer preguntas.

Tenía la esperanza que con Sue ocupada en la reserva y con los chicos alistándose para acompañarme toda la pesadez comenzara a desvanecerse, ser el Alfa y actuar como uno me daba algo real en lo que preocuparme, algo en que enfocarme. En momentos como estos yo podía bajar la guardia, comportarme y dejar el dolor bajo las capas y capas de otras responsabilidades. No me dejaba pensar en Edward cuando estaba con la manada, no me dejaba acceder a la tortura del corazón ni a los recuerdos dulces como Nessy, él y yo. 

Necesitaba esto, me di cuenta. Estaba haciendo lo correcto.

Irme era lo correcto.

“¡Hagamos una foto!” Leah exclamo poniéndose de pie y corriendo por su cámara “¡El primer día de la manada como realmente seremos de ahora en adelante!” Seth estuvo de acuerdo tendido en el suelo, su pulgar en alto dando aprobación, Sue también parecía contenta con la idea.

Era lo correcto, me repetí.

Mire por la ventana y añore una carrera al bosque, verlo por última vez, pero sabía que no podía. Tenía que dejar ir a mi alma gemela por fin.

Tenía que dejar de torturarme a mí mismo y volcar todo mi ser en hacer que esto funcionara, en que esta manada prosperara hasta que el dolor fuera un recuerdo lejano.

“Todos digan Manada Black” Seth canturreo cuando nos acomodamos.

Al grito unísono de Manada Black, mi corazón cedió y rodeado de personas que amaba y que me amaban de vuelta me pregunte sino me estaba engañando a mí mismo, porque una parte de mí siempre iba a quererlo desesperadamente y añoraría que fuera parte de esta pequeña felicidad para poder hacerla más grande.


	11. La despedida de Jacob

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jacob se va.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ultimo capítulo de este primer libro, todo lo que Jacob quiere es convertirse en lo que Edward necesita tal y como el lazo de imprimación exige, él desea ser más y es eso lo que esta lastimándolo. ¿Esta realmente tomando la decisión correcta al marcharse de Forks?  
> La ultima frase deicidio toda la temporada, ya tenia lista esa frase antes de escribir el resto de los capítulos.

El adiós llego como un golpe al pecho, como una roca cayendo al fondo de un pozo oscuro. Nessy recibió un mensaje mío desde un teléfono nuevo _("Te voy a extrañar, recuerda que estoy siempre a una llamada de distancia")_ ella no lo contesto, pero sabía que era porque estaba intentando no llamarme para que cumpliera la promesa en ese momento. Ella sabía que yo necesitaba irme, mi niña inteligente.

Los Cullen no lo sabrían hasta que Sam se reuniera con ellos para asegurar los términos del tratado de nuevo ahora que la guerra termino. Se añadiría a mi pedido que Renesmee y Bella fueran admitidas en mi casa si asi lo querían ya que Billy quería conocer a mi ahijada, Edward sin embargo continuaba prohibido al igual que el resto de los Cullen y eso había sido idea de Sam, no mía, estaban intentando detener un poco la conversión acelerada de todos los adolescentes del área.

“¿Estas listo, amigo?” Benjamin, como me di cuenta muy pronto era un tipo bastante amable, todo sonrisas y actitud despreocupada por lo que me sentí bastante bien hablando con él. Su pareja Tia era todo lo contrario, mucho más seria y sin ánimos de hablar conmigo, le agradecí que mantuviera su distancia si no tenía nada amable que decir y acordamos en un mutuo silencio que nos hablaríamos cuando las situaciones fueran estrictamente necesarias.

“Todo listo” Asegure subiendo mejor mi mochila de viaje a mi hombro.

Detrás a mi espalda mi manada incluyendo a papá y Sue aun agitaban las manos esperando que desapareciéramos por las puertas. Apenas tuve unos segundos para voltear cuando fue nuestro turno de abordar, todo paso bastante rápido y antes de darme cuenta ya los había perdido de vista.

“Bien, Jasper fue muy amable en presentarnos a un amigo que maneja un avión privado, haremos cuatro paradas para alimentarnos antes de llegar a casa y desde allí correremos el resto del camino, luego él volverá todo el camino sin parar para recoger a tu manada” No tenía municiones para reprocharles sus hábitos alimenticios y prefería mil veces que estuvieran saciados a que se volvieran locos de sangre o algo parecido, mientras respetaran el tratado y no lastimaran a ningún miembro humano de mi familia directa o indirecta (y me mantuviera en su mayoría ignorante de quienes o cuantos se habían comido) “Podremos ir por ellos al aeropuerto cuando lleguen a Egipto” Sonaba bien y ya habíamos planeado cada movimiento de antemano asi que solamente lo escuche hablar mientras lo seguía a través del lugar.

Benjamin tenía un montón de cosas que preguntarme y muchas otras que quería hablar conmigo, pero a pesar de todo él guardo un respetuoso silencio cuando estuvimos en nuestros asientos y por primera vez desde que tome la decisión esta se hundió dentro de mí como un bloque de acero. Estaba saliendo de Forks.

El avión temblaba o yo lo hacía, no estaba seguro, pero sentía como si me movieran y sacudieran de un lado al otro con cada metro que el avión tomaba para acomodarse y luego para llegar a despegar. Las calles estaban húmedas por la lluvia, en Forks siempre llovía todo el tiempo, también nevaba y se creaba hielo por todos lados, jamás había más de cinco horas de sol ni sentías el calor abrazador por completo y yo estaba viajando a una tierra que era todo lo contrario.

¿Qué estaba haciendo?

Pensé en el rostro de Nessy, sus lágrimas por mi partida y como valientemente acepto que tenía que irme, ella había sido tan comprensiva mucho más que cualquier otro porque a pesar de que le dolía y me extrañaría ella había entendido que no podía quedarme, Renesmee con sus pocos meses de vida y su infinita sabiduría había abrazado mi cuerpo y llorado, pero no me rogo para que me quedara ni una sola vez. 

En realidad, nadie lo había hecho y en vez de sentir como si no quisieran que me quedara se sentía como si ellos supieran como se sentía. Y allí dejando Forks atrás me di cuenta de que lo hacían, todos ellos habían entendido que estaba desmoronándome.

Papá había dejado atrás su vida cuando mamá murió en ese accidente y él perdió sus piernas, con tres hijos que mantener él solo papá no podía escapar, no podía huir y buscar un nuevo propósito, porque tenía uno: cuidarnos. Sue había perdido a Harry de la misma manera, luchaba por permanecer tanto como los demás y en un sentido bastante humano los dos comprendían el dolor por el que estaba pasando y entendían también que como una criatura sobrenatural ese dolor era cien veces más fuerte, más desgarrador.

Forks era mi hogar, Forks siempre sería mi hogar.

Pero estaba avanzando, tomando mi propio camino. Buscando una manera de que no sintiera que moriría si no tenía a mi alma gemela conmigo, buscando una manera de ser lo que el necesitaba que fuera: un amigo, el padrino de su hija, el mejor amigo de su esposa. Debía encontrar la manera, debía hacerlo por el bien de todos, para probar que podía estar a su lado sin que cuando nos separemos sintiera que era más fácil cortarme en pedazos.

Y pensando en aquellos que dejaba atrás, pensé en Edward.

Lo más hermoso de mi pareja había sido su alma, por mucho que el asegurara no tener una yo podía ver mejor que él y cada vez que Edward se negaba a hacer algo que pusiera en peligro a sus seres amados esa alma noble brillaba, cada vez que lo escuchaba tocar en el piano mi cuerpo se estremecía porque podía mirar lo mucho que el disfrutaba haciéndolo. 

No era lo mismo a mi amor que tuve sobre Bella. Con Bella todo había sido rápido, atractivo y lleno de esperanza infantil cuando yo la miraba podía ver un futuro juntos, un futuro donde nos casaríamos, tendríamos peleas de casados, muchos hijos lobos y viviríamos en la reserva el resto de nuestras vidas.

Con Edward había dolido desde el día uno.

No se había tratado solo de lo que podía o no podía hacer a su alrededor, se trataba de todo lo que pasábamos juntos y lo que no podíamos pasar. 

Como el beso desesperado que le di a Bella en la montaña. Al borde de rogarle para que lo dejara, de decirle que por favor me dijera que era normal el querer con tanta fuerza que ella lo traicionara para tener una oportunidad, la quería lejos, la quería cerca, necesitaba saber porque mi corazón seguía insistiendo en que ella no era la correcta para mi alma gemela, que él era mío por una razón. E hice la cosa más cobarde, la más aterradora de todas. Le dije como me sentía. Le dije que lo que albergaba en mi pecho no podía romperse con solo decirlo, que lucharía ese día contra el ejército de Victoria y sería mi destino si caía.

Y caí, pero no fue Edward en mi habitación cuidándome sino una muy confundida y herida Bella, herida por mi culpa y confundida porque yo no podía decirle que no era ella la que estaba dañándome sino su estúpido y perfecto novio vampiro.

De solo imaginar la cara de Bella en ese momento si lo hubiera sabido hubiera sido épica. Ella hubiera obligado a Edward y a mí a no vernos nunca, algo que no podía permitir que pasara.

“Estamos saliendo de la ciudad” Benjamin aviso.

Gire mi rostro a la ventana, alertado por su comentario y en el mundo no había palabras suficientes para describir el vacío que se instaló en mi pecho con cada metro que subíamos y nos alejábamos. El dolor de arrancar una extremidad, de jalar y jalar hasta que no puedes más y finalmente sueltas para que el esfuerzo deje de hacerte daño. Se sentía como si dejara atrás una parte importante de mi mismo y tenía razón al pensar que dolería, lo hacía, demasiado.

“Te amo” Susurre contra el vidrio, mi mano extendida buscando un fantasma, mi mente muy lejos anclada a un hombre sentado en el piano tocando suavemente mientras yo mecía a su hija en mis brazos.

La despedida pesaba en mi cuerpo y se acumulaba en mi corazón, la despedida sabia a todos los sinónimos del dolor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jacob esta intentando ser un buen Alfa al mismo tiempo que intenta reponer su corazón, pero hay cosas que no puedes evitar incluso si corres. Jacob va a aprender eso pronto.  
> La segunda temporada será publicada en esta misma serie titulada "No puedo perderte" e ira hacia Egipto con la manada Black y conoceremos a Asim el vampiro que puede transformarse en lobo. Esta temporada solo será subida cuando todos los capítulos estén escritos y terminados.  
> ¡Gracias por leer y espero disfrutes el proyecto!


End file.
